Harry Potter and the Legend of Soul Separation
by Silva Draconis
Summary: What if things had gone differently that day in Diagon Alley? What if there were other forces and emotions at work that affected the boys' reactions? What would have happened to our beloved hero? Read on my good readers, read on…
1. Friends

Soul Separation

Warnings: Slash; H/D, eventual SS/LM

**Summary: What if things had gone differently that day in Diagon Alley? What if there were other forces and emotions at work that affected the boys' reactions? What would have happened to our beloved hero? Read on my good readers, read on………**

Chapter 1: Friends

_Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve._

_"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here--- another young man being fitted up just now in fact." _

_In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a foot stool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length._

_"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" _

"_Yes," said Harry (HP & SS, p. 76-77)_¸ and looked up into the other boys face as he answered. Their eyes met as the other boy opened his mouth to reply and the skies split, the ground roared, and lightning rent the sky. Well, at least that's what it felt like to Harry as a storm of unidentifiable emotions washed over him. Something in him recognized something in this other boy. He was no longer had a pale and pointed face, he was beautiful to Harry, all lines and soft skin. Harry wondered if he should call another boy beautiful, but that's all he could think of to describe him. The blonde boy looked just as shocked as Harry felt, his mouth still hanging open from starting to speak, his eyes locked with Harry's. The other boy seemed to collect himself faster, blushing slightly across the bridge of his nose.

"Draco," the blonde boy spoke softly, he moved to shake hands with Harry, but the witch pinning him coughed gently; Draco looked slightly sheepish, "and you are?" Draco couldn't help it, he suddenly wanted to know everything about this boy, no matter that he looked like he came from a poor family and was obviously out of place. He so wanted to be friends with the black haired, green eyed angel standing next to him.

"Harry," the black haired boy stated, an answering blush darkening his cheeks. He wanted to say something special to keep this boys attention, he didn't know exactly why, but he wanted Draco to like him, he wanted to be Draco's friend. They sat in silence for a few minutes; both to uncomfortable with their emotions until Harry looked out the front window and spotted Hagrid holding up a cage for his inspection. Inside rested a pure white owl with its head tucked under one wing. "Wow," Harry breathed out in awe, his gaze fixed on the bird in the cage.

"What?" asked Draco, his head snapping around to look at the man and the bird outside the window. His automatic reaction was to degrade the man; he looked like a giant, and scared him a little. "Who's that?" Harry turned back to Draco after waving at Hagrid.

"That's Hagrid; he's taking me around Diagon Alley today to get my supplies for Hogwarts." Harry beamed at Draco, "it's so amazing here, and I never imagined that something like this existed!" Draco sucked in a breath and looked almost ill. He had never guessed that this amazing boy would be muggle born; his Mother would never let them be friends if he was muggle born!

"So you're muggle born then I guess? Where are your parents; or your guardians at least?" Harry looked confused for a second about the unfamiliar term Draco had used, but his face cleared as he caught on.

"No, both my mom and dad were magic folk, if that's what you mean, but they died a long time ago, and my guardians, who are muggles, well……. they don't like me very much." Harry looked down, he knew that his clothes under the robe were torn and too big and looked extremely old. He completely missed Draco's wide eyed gaze.

"So you don't know anything do you?" Harry's head snapped up, a defensive look on his face, Draco hastened to elaborate. "I mean about quidditch, and Hogwarts and magic in general, do you?" Draco pressed, leaning forward eagerly. Harry nodded in agreement, he really was in the dark about what was going on, especially about what had happened to him as a baby, and why. Draco's expression turned serious. He knew he didn't have much more time before the fitting was finished, but he didn't want Harry coming to Hogwarts unprepared. "Here, let me give you some tips." Draco grinned as Harry stared at him in relief, "When you get your wand, make sure to get a holster for it, your going to need it with you at all times, and it's really hard to carry a wand around without anyplace to keep it. Find the best trunk and bag you can. You're going to be carrying around a lot of heavy things, and many items that are bulky to carry." Harry looked at Draco worriedly, why would anyone care about school bags and a trunk so much? Draco caught the look and just laughed softly, "Trust me; you'll thank me later in the year. And Harry, do you like to read?"

"Actually, I do. Why?" It seemed like such a weird question for Draco to be asking, why would it matter if he liked to read or not? Draco sighed in apparent relief.

"Well then, that makes things a little easier. There's only one other piece of advice I can give you. Between now and September 1st, I would suggest reading anything about the wizarding world that you can get your hands on. I'd start by picking up a few extra books at Flourish and Blotts before you leave today and getting more when you come back. Anything that you can know before coming to Hogwarts will help you in the long run." Draco nodded decisively, as if he was imparting great wisdom on a lowly ignorant subject. Harry giggled at the haughty look on his, hopefully, new friends face. "I would write to you myself, and tell you all about the wizarding world, but my Mother wouldn't like me writing to someone she didn't know." Draco looked sad at this fact, and Harry smiled shyly, reaching out to touch the back of the other boy's hand.

"I understand my Uncle and my Aunt wouldn't like me talking to you either, no matter how much I wanted to." Harry blushed and pulled his hand away from Draco's, embarrassed by his display of affection. As he stared at his toes his brain finally began to catch up with all that had happened to him recently. Draco was right; he did need to do some research before he got to Hogwarts. Harry was usually better at learning everything he could about a situation then this; but he had been so shocked by all the new information he had received in such a short amount of time, that he hadn't even considered what he would really need to get while at Diagon Alley, as this would be his only chance to learn about the wizarding world before he went to school in a month, and he had Draco to thank for reminding him of that fact. There were many people, wizards and witches, who were going to school, that knew loads more than he did just because they had actually lived in the wizarding world all their lives, and he had not.

Harry smiled brightly at Draco, "I'm usually very good at learning what I can about what's happening, but this has been a big change and I'm not thinking like I should, thank you Draco."

"It was nothing Harry, everyone deserves a fair chance." Harry was too busy still staring at his toes to notice the deeply shocked look that had just crossed Draco's face. He had only known Harry for a few minutes and the boy was making him say things that were totally different than anything he had been taught, or anything he had thought he believed in, and **meaning** them! Draco knew he needed to think, especially before talking with Harry again, this dark haired angel was turning his world upside down with only a couple of looks and a few words. It was dreadfully confusing. Luckily the witch hemming Draco's robes informed him that she was done and he could go now. Draco removed the black robe and stepped down from the stool. "I have to go now Harry; will you sit with me on the train to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded rapidly; it felt so good to have made a friend so soon. Draco took the package from the witch and started toward the front of the store. He glanced back once at the green eyed boy and notice the slightly upset expression on his face, he just couldn't leave Harry looking like that, so unsure and alone. Draco searched his mind for something he could do; glancing outside to make sure his Mother hadn't arrived looking for him. As he did so, he noticed that big man Hagrid and the owl, and a thought struck him. A grin spread over his face as he pulled a pouch from his robes and walked back to Harry.

"Here." Draco stated, he crouched down and rummaged through an extra bag that Harry hadn't noticed before. He pulled out a small bag with the Gringotts logo stamped on the front. "Take this, and use the rest of the money to get yourself a familiar. Owls are great and everything, but they spend most of the year in the Owlery at school." Draco's smile was bright as he turned, robes flaring, and walked out the door before Harry could refuse.

"Thanks for the birthday gift Draco." Harry whispered after the retreating boy's back, a feeling of warmth and comfort defusing through his body as he watched the retreating form of the silver eyed boy.


	2. Of Books and Shopping

_Parseltongue_

Also, I am taking a little… artistic license with some of the characters. So you know, I have a few chapters already written and waiting to be uploaded, but to keep a safe distance ahead of the story, I won't upload the next chapter until I finish the one I am currently writing.

**Chapter 2: Of Books and Shopping**

Harry stayed staring out the window until Madam Malkin prodded him with her wand. "You're all done dear, just take that off so I can make some adjustments and get your others to you before you leave." Harry started and grinned sheepishly, blushing as he pulled the robe over his head and realizing that he was still wearing his cousins ratty clothes. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the baggy pieces of cloth, but then an idea struck him. He was leaving for most of the year, and hopefully he would never have to go back to his relative's house once he got to Hogwarts, so the Dursley's would never have to know… and even if he did go home, they would never look in his trunk.

Harry caught Madam Malkin's attention as he handed over the robe. "Umm……. Madame? Would it be possible to get a few sets of clothes made here? Not just robes but slacks, shirts, trousers, and the like?" Madame Malkin didn't even blink at the request, flicking her wand to send the robes to the back of the shop.

"Well dear, I unfortunately, only make robes and a few shirts and accessories. But, if I can get your measurements I can get you a complete new wardrobe if you'll give me some specifications." The witch grinned at Harry; she had done this many times before, especially for muggle born witches and wizards, it helped bring in some extra income. Harry smiled back,

"I really don't know what to get in the way of clothes, I've never shopped before, and I have a feeling my tastes would be rather poor. Could I trust you to just buy the things I want in colors and styles that would look good on me?" Harry questioned, tilting his head to the side and looking at the witch innocently, he knew exactly how to play up his small abused boy image. Living with the Dursley's had taught him to play the innocent well but to always look after himself and be prepared, he never knew when his Uncle's mood would change, and his Uncle's changing mood could be very… painful. Madam Malkin pulled out a tape measure and charmed it to work measuring seams and lengths on Harry's body, the numbers appeared in order on a piece of paper that she had pulled out as well.

"Of course my dear, what do you need?" Harry quickly described what he wanted for the next school year. This list included various types of shirts, short sleeved summer shirts to long sleeved turtle necks. From button down shirts to sweaters, jumpers, slacks, jeans (if the witch could find them), loose training style trousers, pants (at which Harry blushed profusely), pajamas and shoes to go with as Madam Malkin so helpfully pointed out after seeing his decrepit sneakers. Malkin took down this list on the same piece of paper that his measurements had appeared on. She nodded her head at the complied list and then looked up at Harry. "Well that should cover it for the rest of the year, and hopefully a few of these items will last you into next year too. So who should I make this order out for?"

"Harry Potter," he replied, Harry watched as the witch didn't even bat an eye at his name and continued on. "I've got a question though first. How can I pay you for this? I mean, I've got the money to do so, but I really don't want to have to go back down into Gringotts to withdraw more coins and then bring them to you."

"Oh that's easily solved," Madam Malkin said. "Do you have your key on you?" Harry pulled out his pouch of money and dug around for the small key Hagrid had given him. Madam Malkin tsked at his handling of his key, but took it anyway. She waved her wand over the key and a read out appeared. Harry watched totals wiz by before she added in some numbers and then waved her wand again, causing the numbers to disappear back into the key. Harry blinked in surprise before taking back the key.

"What was that?" Harry breathed; his eyes fixed on the small unassuming object in his hand.

"That my dear, was your bank statement. It shows how much you currently have in your bank account and how much it grows each year. You can use it to purchase things that are too expensive for you to carry money around for. Just give the key to the store owner and they can transfer money directly from your account to theirs. The whole process is closely monitored by the Goblins so that no one gets cheated out of their money." Malkin sighed as Harry went to replace the key in his bag. She waved her wand and a small delicate silver chain floated into her hand. "Here," she placed the chain in Harry's hand, "Put your key on that and wear it around your neck, that way no one will get it if someone happens to steal your purse, but find another way to carry it soon, that should be only temporary." Harry grinned at Madam Malkin, placing the key on the chain and slipping it over his head. The witch huffed fondly, "Is that all Mr. Potter?"

"Actually," Harry drawled, "There is one more thing. My guardians are very…. money conscious, and if they knew I had enough money to get a new wardrobe they might try to get a hold of my account. Can you send most of my order to Platform nine and three-quarters on the 1st of September? And could you perhaps have two outfits finished by the end of the day? I want to take a few sets home with me so that I can look normal on the first day of Hogwarts." Malkin wrote down the instructions on the sheet of paper and nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter, we will hold most of your order until September, except what I can get together today, will that be all?" She questioned, Harry nodded his head and thanked her, promising to return at the end of the day, before picking up Draco's gift and heading out to meet Hagrid; who had gotten them ice cream, and as a present for Harry, a snowy owl. Harry grinned at the large man, taking the ice cream and gazing lovingly at the owl inside the cage.

"She's beautiful Hagrid! Thank you so much!" The snowy white owl hooted at him through the bars, and Harry feed her a bit of cherry from his cone. Hagrid just waved his thanks away, stating it was 11 years worth of presents in one. Harry smiled and munched his cone in perfect contentment.

Hagrid took his list from Harry and glanced over it. "We should get your wand first Harry, and then something to put all your stuff in, I think they still use trunks at Hogwarts now a days, and then we can get your books and quills and supplies. That sound good?" Harry nodded eagerly as he stuffed the last of his cone in his mouth; he really wanted to get his wand! "Well come on then, Ollivander's will be the place to get your wand." Hagrid rose from his seat and cut a path through the crowd to the wand shop. Harry trotted after him, holding the owl's cage steady as he walked. They entered the shop, which was dark and close, boxes stacked as tall as the ceiling, covering every inch of space except the entrance and the counter. There was a stool placed near the door and Hagrid sat gently down on it, as it groaned under his weight. Harry placed the owl next to Hagrid on the floor and then walked toward the counter as he noticed that there seemed to be no one in the shop. Harry rang the bell on the counter once, and then waited; he wasn't kept long.

"Ahh…… Mr. Potter! I expected to be seeing you soon. In for your wand I expect. Do you know every wand is made for a specific wizard? No two wands alike, just like people, yes indeed. Well, let's get started!" Mr. Ollivander pulled out a tape measure and it set to work as he walked toward the stacks of boxes. Harry hardly had time to breath as Ollivander brought back a box and pulled out the dark wand inside. The tape, which had been measuring between Harry's nostrils, dropped to the floor. "Now here try this one." He placed the wand in Harry's hand and looked at him impatiently. Harry stared at him, confused, before Ollivander barked, "Well boy? Wave it; go on!" Harry looked skeptical but started to wave it through the air. Half-way down the wand was snatched from his hand and another, lighter, longer one placed in it. This continued for quite some time, and his arm was getting tired as the pile of wands around them grew. But Mr. Ollivander kept getting more and more excited, mumbling things like 'a tough customer, but don't you worry, we'll find one for you yet!'

Finally one was placed in his hands that felt warm, almost alive. He raised the wand high in the air and brought it down in a fast swoop. Green ribbons and gold stars shot out of the end of his wand, a whistle like a firework sounded through the room and both men clapped loudly. "Spot on Harry!" cried Hagrid as he watched the display fizzle out. Mr. Ollivander, on the other hand, was staring at the wand in Harry's hand.

"Hmmm……… Holly and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, curious, very curious." Harry tilted his head to the side and gazed at the other man.

"I'm sorry," Harry questioned, "But what's curious?"

"Hun? Oh! My mistake, it's just that, I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter, every single one. And from that Phoenix, only 2 feathers were given, the other feather resides in the wand that gave you that scar. I can only imagine what we shall see out of you Mister Potter. He-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible yes, but great." Harry shivered at the look in the wand maker's eyes, but it only made him more determined to find out all he could about him self, Voldemort, and the wizarding world in general before he got to Hogwarts.

As Mr. Ollivander rung up his purchase, (Seven Galleon's Mr. Potter) Harry remembered Draco's words from the shop. "Mr. Ollivander, is there something I can buy to carry my wand in, and is there anything I need to know about caring for my wand?" Harry didn't ever get to own much, but everything he owned was well taken care of, and that would include anything he got in the wizarding world. Mr. Ollivander smiled,

"Because you asked about it I'll throw in the wand care kit for free, like I do with all first time wizards, but a holster will cost you. I think you'll want a fast draw, correct?" He didn't even pause for a confirmation from Harry, but turned to the wall behind the counter where a number of slim leather holders and harnesses hung from the walls. Mr. Ollivander pulled down a leather holster with two circular straps on each end, the holster itself was only about three inches in length and very narrow. Harry eyed the case dubiously as Ollivander slipped the holster onto his forearm about an inch below the wrist. The straps tightened to a snug comfortable fit, with a long sleeve shirt on, or robe sleeves, no one would be able to tell the holster was there, but Harry didn't think it would fit his wand inside. Harry opened his mouth to explain this fact to Mr. Ollivander, when the wizard easily slipped the wand into the holster, the holster mouth expanding to fit the wand, and when the wand had completely disappeared inside, it reformed to it's narrow shape. Harry stared; he knew it would take him a while to get used to magic, but the things it could achieve were mind boggling. Harry snapped to attention as he realized Ollivander had started to speak.

"Now as you saw, the wand is easily inserted into the holster, and with a simple flick of the wrist upwards toward the back of your arm, the wand will shoot out into your hand. Try it." Harry, grinning all the way, flicked his wrist away from the holster and towards the top of his arm, and watched as the wand shot out of the holster and into his waiting hand.

"Wow," exclaimed Harry, eyes glowing, "That was so amazing!" Hagrid voiced his agreement and they paid Ollivander for the holster (three galleons please Mr. Potter), and gathered the Care Kit before leaving the wand shop. Hagrid led Harry through the crowd again and into an accessories shop called Odds and Ends (Everything you need to supplement your purchases: jewelry, pins, bags, trunks, and various odds and ends).

"Now pick what you want quickly Harry, we still have to get your books and all your other supplies before dinner." Harry nodded his agreement and moved to the trunk display first. There were many different types, some just plain trunks with different colors and monograms. Other's had spells placed on them, spells to make the trunk lighter, many with multiple compartments, and others that were bottomless. One of the most expensive trunks allowed the owner, with the correct password, to set the trunks color and monogram as often as they wished, was bottomless with 4 secret compartments and multiple divisions, and had a weightless spell placed on it. Harry immediately selected that trunk and grabbed a messenger bag that was bottomless, weightless, could change colors and symbols, and would never break. Both trunk and bag were white and blank at this point in time, and Harry eagerly paid the 10 galleons needed and headed out of the shop to Flourish and Blotts.

When Harry stepped into the dark musty shop his eyes widened in awe. He had never seen so many books in one place, or books in so many different sizes and shapes. Some were huge tomes bound with leather, others small as a postcard and bound with silk. Harry had never been allowed to watch TV, but he had been able to sneak books into his closet to read as his Uncle and Aunt couldn't comprehend what pleasure Harry would get from reading books. These books had varied from bibliographies to fantasy books to kitchen manuals. Harry had read anything to stave off the boredom, and so, even though he couldn't do well in class for fear of Dudley, he was very smart, and had developed an intense love for books and knowledge.

Harry immediately collected the books on his list, and then began pulling down history books, books about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: His reign and fall, books about himself, books on Transfiguration, Potions, Magical Creatures, Charms, anything he could get his hands on that would help him before he got to Hogwarts. Hagrid looked on in bemusement as Harry amassed a large collection of books. He ended up with over 20 books, excluding his school books, and he knew that by the time he read them all he would have a basic knowledge of the history of the wizarding world, and the classes that went on at Hogwarts, Hogwarts itself, and then other topics that he just found interesting.

Harry placed these books on a table next to the counter before looking over the quills, ink, and parchment. Harry ended up with three different kinds of ink, one emerald green, one plain black, and one that changed color as the emotions of the writer changed, though he bought a large amount of each kind of ink, he most definitely didn't want to run out at school. He picked up multiple quills and rolls of parchment, along with a blank book so that he could practice writing with a quill before he had to take notes in class, and so that it could double as a journal if he needed it. Harry grinned at the shocked look on the cashiers face at the pile of books and ink bottles. He paid for the lot; 20 galleons, 12 sickles, and 10 knuts, before placing it all in his trunk. The books went in the bottom and the ink quills and parchment went into the divisions allocated for them. Harry sighed in exasperation as he realized that he still had more places to go, it felt like he had been shopping forever!

Hagrid quickly led him through the rest of the list, only having to stop and wait as Harry purchased more than the required amount of potions ingredients from the Apothecary. As they finally finished Harry's list the sun was just about to set. Harry knew that they had to leave soon, but he needed to go back to Madame Malkin's but he also wanted to eat before they left.

"Hagrid, I need to go and pick up some things from Madam Malkin's before we leave, but I want to eat too before we go. Can you go get us some dinner from the Leaky Cauldron while I step over there really quickly?" Harry looked up at the man who had first treated him like a friend and smiled hopefully. Hagrid looked skeptical, but then smiled at the boy standing in front of him.

"All right Harry, give me the trunk and yer owl and I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour at the latest." Harry nodded in agreement and walked off toward Madam Malkin's, smiling and happy for what felt like the first time, ever. Harry confidently entered the shop and grinned as Madame Malkin walked forward with his purchase.

"Here you are Mr. Potter, two complete outfits, shoes and accessories included, and as requested the rest will be sent to platform 9 ¾ before the train leaves for Hogwarts." The plump witch smiled as she handed over the package, "I must say Mr. Potter, and it has been a pleasure doing business with you." The dark haired boy grinned and bowed.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Harry stated gallantly, before turning and walking out of the shop. As he stepped back out into Diagon Alley he took in the activities as shops closed down and as people left for their homes. He turned away from the Leaky Cauldron and walked confidently down the street toward a shop they had passed coming back from Odds and Ends. The faded sign out front proclaimed the store as a Menagerie and Harry had been intrigued by the dark interior. He was pleased to see that the store was still open and stepped inside.

Though the store looked small and dingy from the street, the inside was large and clean, though the smell of too many animals in one place lingered in the air. Harry moved toward the cages along the walls, peering inside each cage to see what it held. Many were common, holding cats, dogs, ferrets, and mice. But some of the cages contained animals Harry had never even dreamed of seeing; these had labels such as crup, knezel, augurey, sniget, and many more besides. He was moving toward the back of the shop when his eyes finally caught on the proprietor of the Menagerie.

The man was tall, with a gaunt face even though he looked like a relatively young man. Vivid emerald eyes, much like Harry's own, struck him motionless while the man stalked slowly toward him. Silver hair billowed around the moving form, falling in a metallic sheet down his back. A short cropped beard of the same color emphasized the high cheek bones and patrician nose. Harry shivered as that look weighed his worth without even a word passing between them, locking them in a silent war. The man actually broke first, taking a long slow blink, and began to speak.

"_I am Razalas Nirehtyls and I own this store. What are you looking for my boy_?" Harry gasped for breath as though released from a spell.

"A familiar sir," Harry replied, "but I don't know what animal would be best, so I was just browsing your cases." Harry noticed that Mr. Nirehtyls spoke with a slight lisp on his s's, and that his voice had a raspy quality to it, but he assumed that it was just a form of an accent. The shop keeper smiled broadly, displaying a row of white teeth, and a set of sharp canines. He motioned to Harry and began to walk toward the back of the store.

"_I know what animal would make a good familiar for you my new friend, not many people use them though. They feel these creatures embody evil, so be cautious before you decide if these special creatures are right for you._" Harry's brow furrowed but he followed the man closely.

"I am willing to try any animal as a familiar, but I hope that these could be carried easily." Mr. Nirehtyls' just chuckled as he made his way over to a warm lit cage.

"_I promise that these creatures can be easily carried and concealed, at least for the first few years._" Now Harry was intrigued and followed the older man's lead in peering into a brightly lit cage. From within he could hear what sounded like a many tiny voices trying to speak over each other, but the voices mixed and flowed over each other so Harry could not make out what any one voice was saying. That was when his sight caught up with what he was hearing. Within the cage there had to have been 40 odd snakes twisting and writhing around each other as they travelled around the cage. Harry gaped at the sight, all different sizes and colors the snakes formed a moving carpet that constantly shifted colors and sizes. He turned to look at Mr. Nirehtyls,

"Snakes?"

"_Yes, fascinating creatures are they not? Many people fear them, and the snake house at Hogwarts is feared and despised above all others. But I have spent many years with them and they are like any other creature, they do what they have to to survive, but there have been wizards who have used them in their evil schemes, and so snakes are not very well liked._"

"Snakes have always been kind to me, why should all snakes be judged on the action of a few?" Harry looked over at Mr. Nirehtyls who was laughing was low in his throat.

"_Make sure to remember that sentiment when you go to Hogwarts._" Harry furrowed his brow,

"Why do you think I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"_Deduction, you are here looking for your first familiar, and you have a very unusual scar on your forehead young man. I assumed that the British Wizarding World would want to keep you close to home._" Mr. Nirehtyls smiled at the younger man charmingly, and Harry stared suspiciously at the owner. But the other man had no reason to harm him, and what would a pet store owner want with him anyway? Harry turned away from the bright green eyes and back to the cage where the snakes still tumbled over each other, he smiled slightly.

"They are amazing aren't they?"

"_They are indeed. Would you like one for your familiar?_"

"Yes, I think I would."

"_Wonderful._" Razalas grinned and moved past the cage and around to the back of the building. Harry stared after him in confusion, "_Aren't you coming?"_Nirehtyls called as he leaned back around the line of tanks.

"But I thought……" Harry motioned to the glass case where all the snakes were.

"_Those are just for display the ones you will want to take with you are back here. Come._" Razalas Nirehtyls motioned with one thin bony hand and disappeared again behind the tanks. Harry slowly followed Razalas through a door and around a corner back behind the snake tank. His mouth dropped open when he realized that instead of about forty snakes in that tank there were only ten, the tank was much larger than what it looked like from the other side, and in the right rear corner of the tank a pile of eggs rested in a nest of sand.

"Did you say the ones I would want? As in plural?" Harry questioned as he tore his eyes from the brightly colored snakes resting peacefully in their environment.

"_Yes I did._" Razalas reply was calm as he opened the tank in front of him. "_The grown snakes in this tank are my close companions and they are not for sale young one. They are very special snakes and many a potions master would love to get a hand on just one of their scales. These snakes also have a tendency to bond with whatever creature happens to be around at their birth, they do not like being separated from their 'parents.' So I will do this for you._" Razalas reached over to the pile of eggs and removed two of the eggs nestled there. He placed them in a gray carrier box that Harry had not seen him retrieve; the box was lined with sand and pieces of cloth. "_The box has a mild heating charm on it, but it will wear off soon. Keep the eggs warm until they are ready to hatch. These will hatch near the beginning of September, when the time is close keep the eggs near you at all times so when they hatch they impress you, or someone you are close to, as a 'parent.' They are omnivores, but mostly eat meat, and if you take care of them these snakes will be loyal for the rest of your life._" Razalas passed the carrier over to Harry before turning the boy and beginning to lead him out of the store. "_The snakes will not require any care besides feeding and attention, they will be attracted to hot spots, and keep them out of the cold, apart from those simple instructions is there anything else you need to know?_" In a daze Harry was lead to the front of the store, he shook his head to show he was alright and then Razalas was pushing him toward the door. "_If you have any questions about the snakes don't hesitate to write me young one, my name is on the side of the box. I have to close now so if you'll excuse me?"_Harry nodded and stepped outside the door clutching the carrier and the package from Madam Malkin's store. Razalas shut the door behind Harry and watched as the young man gathered his wits from the abrupt dismissal and started to walk back down the alley. It never crossed his mind that he had not paid for the eggs he was currently holding, but as he moved away a small number of coins disappeared from the pouch attached to his belt.

The silver haired gentleman sighed in relief as the younger black haired boy vanished from sight. Behind him a piece of the store shimmered and a vague apparition appeared behind Razalas, a man with auburn hair and golden eyes leaned companionably against him and peered down the street.

"Well, you did better than I had any reason to hope for, seeing as his mother is muggle born. But that last bit wasn't rushed at all; I'm surprised he didn't question you more. Really I thought he would be smarter."

"That is why I was sent to do this and you were not. He's not dumb, just overwhelmed. He never knew before today that he was a wizard, let alone anything else he is about to learn. Pushing him out the door was easy after flooding him with information in a short amount of time. And with the spells on the store all he'll remember are vague memories of our conversation and my name. And he might be part muggle, but his gift vastly outweighs the circumstances of his birth."

"Fine." The red head snorted and drifted back from his friend. "Let's just hope this works." And with a small pop the store and all the occupants within disappeared from sight.


	3. Summer with the Dursley's

AN: Sorry about the delay, but the next chapter is giving me a lot of problems. I am writing it and it is almost done, but here's a short chapter to keep you satisfied until I get the next chapter finished. Also reviews are always very encouraging for me! Thanks.

**Chapter 3: Summer with the Dursley's**

Harry hurried up the alley toward the Leaky Cauldron; he was late enough for meeting Hagrid as it was. Harry walked along, his clothes package in one hand and the non-descript grey carrier in the other, taking his time absorbing the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley. His conversation with the store owner was already fading from his mind as distracted as he was. It was almost unbelievable that in the early hours of the morning Harry had been lying on the floor of a dusty decrepit cabin watching as Dudley's watch ticked over to his birthday. And now here he was, a wizard, and collecting everything he needed for his first year at Hogwarts. It was a little overwhelming, but Harry had always enjoyed new adventures, and it would get him away from the Dursley's for most of the year. So no matter what occurred at Hogwarts that would make up for anything that happened ten times over.

Harry was reaching the end of Diagon Alley when a display in a window caught his eye. Harry knew that the money Draco had given him was a gift from him to use on himself, but he wanted to buy Draco something with his own money to repay his kindness. So with a grin Harry stepped into the store, and in only a few minutes he was out again and continuing on to the Leaky Cauldron. As he got to the back door of the Cauldron it swung open and Hagrid began to walk out. He caught himself before he bowled Harry over, but then glowered down at the boy before him.

"It's been over half an hour Harry! I was just coming to look for you, what could have taken so long?" Harry looked down at the ground guiltily, he really hadn't meant to stay out so long, but he had gotten distracted, and how could he help it? There were so many things to look at, and he'd just—

"I'm sorry Hagrid! I got my stuff from Madam Malkin's and then I just got distracted on the way back. I lost track of time and before I knew it I was at least ten minutes late. I didn't mean to worry you." Harry really didn't want to disappoint one of the only people that had treated him like a friend, and he was relieved to see that Hagrid didn't actually look angry.

"Aw, it's alright Harry, I was just worried you'd run off or something. It wouldn't do to lose you just after we'd found you now would it?" Harry grinned up at Hagrid, pleased that the tall man was distracted enough to not ask about the extra packages he was carrying.

"No it wouldn't Hagrid, no it wouldn't." Hagrid motioned Harry inside the tavern and they sat down to a good meal. Harry was starving, as he hadn't eaten a full meal in months, and so after putting everything away in the trunk Harry devoured the soup and bread before him. He never noticed Hagrid's sorrowful expression as he watched the young boy consume a simple fair of beef stew like it was the best meal in the world.

*

As they ate Hagrid and Harry talked about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. Hagrid explained about the four houses and, eventually, about the wizard named Voldemort. Harry sat shaking in his seat, not from fear, but from a slow burning rage at the thought that some stupid war had taken away his parents and forced him to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Hagrid refused to talk about it anymore and Harry would have to live with the little knowledge that he about Voldemort until he got back to the Dursley's. He would have a month to read up on all the books he had gotten from Flourish and Blotts before dealing with any of the publicly he would apparently receive at Hogwarts.

As he left the tavern, Tom was kind enough to shrink his trunk, but he could do nothing about the owl and her cage or the gray egg carrier. Hagrid dropped off Harry at the train station in Paddington, exclaiming profusely that Harry should, 'Stick to his ticket.' Harry had agreed and boarded the train, never thinking about any problems with boarding the train to Hogwarts. When he had looked back for his friend, Hagrid had been gone.

Harry spent the train ride to Surrey in silence, his owl was asleep in her cage and Harry didn't dare bring out the snake eggs, and so he was left with a head full of questions and no one to answer them for the whole ride home. Harry walked rapidly back to the Dursley's; his hand playing with the shrunken trunk in his pocket, which held so many treasures that Harry couldn't wait to get it into his room so that he could begin to look through them again. He quietly entered the house and began to creep upstairs to his bedroom, hoping that his 'family' wouldn't notice his entrance, and that he could get to his new room without having to see them.

Harry heard shuffling noises from the living room and Dudley came around the corner, spotting Harry on the stairs. He let out a little scream of fear and raced back the way he came, hands clamped firmly over his bottom, Harry froze; sure that now his Aunt and Uncle would come and try to lock him in the closet. But a few minutes passed and no one came storming in from the living room, the only sound was the television and Harry breathed out in relief. He leapt up the stairs and to his room, counting his blessings that he had the room now to put his stuff in. Harry quickly placed his Owl on the desk in the room and then gently began to remove the snake eggs from the confines of the carrier. Harry built the nest up on the desk in the room and after some scrounging found a working lamp. He placed the lamp next to the eggs and turned it on; hoping the heat would keep the sand warm, something he remembered from his conversation with the menagerie owner had been about keeping the eggs warm until they hatched.

Harry satisfied with the safety of his pets, turned from the desk and began to arrange the items in his new room. He heard an irritated hoot and grimaced, remembering his owl. Harry turned and opened the cage door allowing her to hop out and rest on the head board of his bed. Harry grinned at the owl, moving to scratch at the feathers on her breast.

"Sorry girl, but this is home for now, you should make yourself comfortable while I clean up." The owl nipped gently at his fingers and crooned softly, eyes wide and bright in the semi-darkness of his room. Harry turned back to the piles of junk that Dudley had left in this room and began to sort through the piles. It didn't take him long and in the end he had scavenged anything remotely usable. He was able to find a table with a leg missing that he then propped against the wall next to his bed, it would serve as a nightstand. Harry moved all the junk into a pile behind the door and was then able to place his shrunken trunk on a clear space of the floor. As he stood back the trunk expanded to its normal size, easily four feet long, three feet deep, and three feet wide. Of course the true dimensions of the trunk could not be measured since it expanded to include whatever Harry needed it to.

Harry then pulled the lid of his trunk up to examine its contents, still being quiet so as not to disturb his new friend, or the other occupants of the house. Inside the trunk there were two removable compartments that held his quills, ink, parchment, and other small items that could get broken or squashed, such as broaches and pins. When the shelves were removed the trunk looked normal, his books stacked on one side, his robes from Madam Malkin in the middle and his cauldron with his potions ingredients on the other side. But Harry knew that the size of the compartment lied, as he went to pull out the stack of books in his trunk, in their place, another stack rose. Harry had to do this multiple times before all of his books were out of the trunk and on the floor. Harry left his cauldron, robes, scales, and other items in the trunk. Though he was intrigued by those items, he had an idea of what they were for and they didn't call to him like the information in the books did. Harry replaced the shelves in the trunk, but left out his blank book, one of his black ink wells, and a few of the cheap practice quills he had bought. Harry had also managed to buy some self sticking candles out of curiosity, and he remembered to grab those before shutting the trunk.

As the sun went down on number four Private Drive, Harry Potter stuck three candles to different surfaces in the room and then lit them with the matches that had come with the set. His owl hooted once and then winged out the window, on the hunt for food Harry guessed, and the two eggs remained quietly in place. Harry pulled his hard pillow from the bed and placed it between him and the floor, it was at least a little softer than the wood planking. He then separated his books, one pile was school related, and the other was for his own fun. As he finished sorting the stack he noticed that one of his 'for fun' books was about mythical creatures. Harry flipped it open to the index, wondering if he could find anything on magical snakes, or if there would be pictures of the eggs sitting on his desk in the book.

Harry was surprised to find that the book had a whole section on magical snakes, ranging from the most mundane of snakes to some that were twice as long as a man and three times as deadly. He was disappointed to realize though that neither of his snakes were shown in the book. With each species mentioned there were pictures of the adult forms, male and female, their adolescent forms, and then a picture of the eggs they hatched from and none of the eggs in the book looked like either of the eggs sitting on his desk. Though the eggs were the same size, one was silver with black spots and the other was maroon with black spots, so he knew the eggs were the same species, even if they didn't exist in his book. Harry flipped through the book to see if there were any other references, but found none, and none of his other books dealt with Magical Creatures. He had just wanted to learn about some of the creatures he might meet in his new world, not learn every nuance regarding them. But he had learned one important fact, that the snakes he now owned as pets were not well known creatures. It would be extremely fun to see what he had when the snakes hatched, the snakes in the menagerie had been so varied in size and color that he wasn't quite sure what he would get. And even if they weren't magical, Harry would still be able to talk to them, a bonus he was going to enjoy.

Harry sighed and put aside the stack of books he'd bought to read for pleasure and started on his school books. They might not be as interesting, Harry grimaced at his history book, but the others could prove to be very interesting indeed. He pulled his Herbology book off the top of the stack and placed the rest on the floor near him, settling in for a long reading session, content in his new world of magic and mystery.

*

It had been a couple of days since Harry had returned from his trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and learned of his real heritage. He and his relatives had settled into a routine. He would come down for meals, and they would completely and utterly ignore his existence. Harry found this to be a step up from their hatred, and was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he took full advantage of the break, using all of his now free time to read his school books and practice writing with a quill. He had thought it wouldn't be that hard, but almost immediately he was getting ink on his fingers, and blots on the parchment. So Harry spent an hour each day writing in the journal he had bought and on a few sheets of parchment.

When he wasn't reading his books or practicing writing he was taking care of the snake eggs. Harry kept the eggs sitting in the middle of the sand nest he had created, the cloth strips helping to insulate the eggs and keep them warm. The lamp shed only a small amount of light, but the bulb produced a good amount of heat and so Harry placed the blub as close to the sand nest as possible. Harry felt it was better than nothing, but he was also afraid that trying to heat the eggs with the candles might actually being to cook them, so the lamp would have to do.

With only reading and writing and talking to Hedwig, the name he had given his owl, to occupy his time Harry began to get bored near the end of his last month with the Dursleys. Harry tried leaving his room and doing chores for his Aunt, but she refused to let him touch anything in the house besides the scraps she gave him for dinner. And whenever Harry tried to leave the house, to go to the library or to the park he was immediately put back in his room, by any means necessary, which had resulted in quite a few new and interesting bruises. So Harry was stuck in his room, with almost nothing to do. He had gotten through almost all of the books he had bought at Flourish and Blotts and he was no longer staining his fingers with the ink from his quill.

He was practicing his writing a week and a half before he was due to go to Hogwarts when his mind drifted to his day in Diagon Alley, and when it came back Harry was surprised to see that a not so reasonable dragon was drawn in the middle of his notes. Harry had been studying a Latin book before beginning his writing lesson and had come upon the word Draco. He frowned at the representation of his friends name, it was a pitiful excuse for a dragon, and decided that he needed to try and fix it. So Harry sat and drew dragons in his journal until the light faded from the room hours later. When it got too dark to see his pictures Harry put down his journal and lit the candles in his room. As the darkness receded he looked over the drawings in his book, and grinned in accomplishment. While the picture was by no means spectacular, it was a sight better than the first drawing had been. He ran his fingers along the name he had printed in flowing script under the latest drawing, Draco. He smiled and laughed softly.

"Dragon." He tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing at the thought of calling his new friend Dragon instead of Draco, and as the merriment lifted his spirits, Harry settled back against his head board, turning to study Hedwig before putting quill to parchment.


	4. September 1st: Part One

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters at all; anything new is mine. See I told you that I was close to done w/ the next chapter, Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: September 1st**

Part one

Harry wheeled his trolley around the train station at nine o'clock on the morning of September 1st. His trunk was packed full of all his items except Hedwig and the snakes. Hedwig slept in her cage on top of the trunk, and was garnering some unusual stares, not many 'normal' people saw an owl in the train station.

Harry had been in the station for a few minutes, and was now getting worried that he wouldn't find the platform. He had already gotten laughed at when he asked the attendee about platform 9 3/4, and though he had a few hours before the train left the station, he had wanted to be there before Draco. That's why he had told his Uncle 10 instead of 11, but they had an appointment early in London and so had dropped him off even earlier. Harry started when an older boy hurrying along the station almost slammed into him, he was dressed in blue and grey Hogwarts robes and his father pushed a trolley holding a trunk while the boy's mother seemed to be giving him last minute instructions. Harry sighed in relief, he was now glad that he wasn't going to be the only person on the train so early.

Harry followed the family closely, and stopped when they did, between platforms nine and ten. He watched as the father pushed the trolley straight at a wall and then, disappeared. Harry blinked and watched as the mother and son disappeared through the wall after the father. Harry looked furtively around at the almost deserted station. He walked forward, pulling his trunk along behind him, moving as if he just wanted to rest against the wall for a moment. He pressed the tips of his fingers against the barrier and stifled a yelp as after a small amount of pressure the wall gave easily. Harry pulled his hand back out, knowing that if he tried to go in this way someone would notice him struggling through the wall.

He stood back for a moment and went over what the family had done differently to get through the wall with such ease. Harry grimaced as he remembered that they had all run at the barrier. He pulled his trunk back a few feet and tried to think of anything else that was consistent with the families approach to the wall. When he could come up with nothing else Harry took a bracing breath and started at a fast walk for the wall. Harry held his breath as his trunk pressed against the barrier, but there was no resistance, he didn't crash and sprawl to the ground, and then he was through. Harry's breath caught as he finally looked upon platform 9 and 3/4. There weren't many people here yet, but it looked almost exactly like the muggle platforms outside.

There were just a few things different with this platform though, first was the large scarlet engine sitting peacefully on the tracks. Harry found it hard to believe that the muggle's had created any working train in that color, and then off to the side of the barriers there were a number of fireplaces. As Harry stared one of the fires turned a bright green and began belching out a family. Harry stared around wide eyed as he slowly moved toward the train, the subtle differences making the changes all more apparent. Harry approached the train amazed at the fact that this was actually real, he was getting on a train to go to a school of witchcraft and wizardy. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and boarded the train, moving toward the rear compartments as he examined his surroundings. He eventually chose a car near the back of the train, and getting the help of one of the station attendants, managed to get all of his things into the compartment.

As the door slid shut, Harry pulled down the blinds and then began to dig around in his trunk lifting out the package that Madam Malkin had given him at the end of his day in Diagon Alley. Inside was two pair of black trousers, two long sleeved silk shirts (one emerald green, the other burgundy), three pairs of boxers, a pair of black shoes, one set of white pajamas and one light weight black cloak with silver stitching. Harry quickly stripped and donned one completely new set of clothes. Harry replaced the red shirt, the pajamas, the cloak, and the other pants and trousers back in package Madam Malkin had sent. He then proceeded to stuff his cousin's oversized clothes into an empty compartment in his trunk. Unfortunately he might need them over the summer to convince his relatives that he was still as poor as they wanted him to be. Harry then opened the blinds and the window, waiting patiently for Draco to come on the platform.

He grabbed his last book while he waited, _The Animagus Transformation_ by Albert Anima. He was having trouble understanding this book only because it talked about spells and magic that he hadn't learned about yet, the theories were sound, he just couldn't imagine them working. While searching for his book Harry also pulled out the present he had gotten Draco, and the bag with the other boy's birthday money and placed them beside him on the seat.

He released Hedwig from her cage and let her fly where she wished; Harry then placed the gray carrier on the seat next to Draco's present. When Harry had packed for the trip to King's Cross, he had realized that the carrier folded out flat and he had easily transferred the sand nest and the eggs back into the box. Now he just unfolded the sides of the carrier and let the eggs rest there. He wanted to be able to show them to Draco when he saw his friend.

At about ten o'clock Harry was startled from his book by the arrival of an owl through his window. Harry coaxed the bird onto the bench and relieved him of his burden, giving the brown barn owl a treat before sending it on its way. Harry stared at the package for a moment before realizing that it was from Madame Malkin. He didn't open the package, just stuffed the whole thing in his trunk. He had no idea how many outfits and accessories the package held, and he didn't care at the moment, he was now too preoccupied with the thought of seeing Draco again to even consider going back to his book, let alone deal with something as boring as clothes. He placed his arms on the window sill and leaned out; watching as the platform slowly became more crowded.

Harry was terrified that his dragon had had time to reconsider the friendship and wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. But it was lucky for Harry's sanity that the Malfoy's liked to be early, and so it was only a few minutes later when with two pops Draco and a man and a women who looked exactly like him appeared on the platform. Harry rose from his seat and leaned further out the window, staring at the other boy.

Just like the last time he had seen Draco a rush of emotion tumbled through him, but this time he wasn't caught by surprise, and as the warmth infused him he just smiled broadly. Harry watched as Draco collected his trunk from his mother and listened to a few pointed reminders before hugging his Father and turning bravely to the train. His face sported a slightly worried look, but Harry watched him quickly hide the emotion and smooth out his face. Harry frowned at Draco's action, and hoped that the other boy wouldn't do that when around him.

As Draco walked near Harry's window he called out to gain the other boy's attention. "Draco!" Harry smiled as the blonde's head snapped up to his window, broken out of his reverie. A smile wide enough to match Harry's own spread across Draco's face as he recognized his friend from Diagon Alley.

"Harry, you're here!"

"Of course I am." Harry shook his head at Draco. "Come on, I've an empty compartment."

"Really!?" Draco hurried onto the train moving toward Harry when the other boy stuck his head out the door. Draco impulsively hugged Harry, never noticing that the emerald eyed wizard stiffened in reaction to the touch. Harry relaxed slowly and hugged his friend back, giving him a brief squeeze before pulling back and dragging Draco into the compartment with him. When Draco's trunk had floated into the compartment Harry shut the door and helped Draco placed it in the overhead rack. Draco sat down across from Harry smiling at his friend.

"It is good to see you Harry; I had almost begun to believe that I had dreamed the encounter in Diagon Alley, well, except that all my pocket money was still gone." Harry shot his new friend a brilliant smile and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I would have believed it either except I had all this evidence of my trip to the Alley." Harry's gesture around the compartment including his trunk, owl, the package and eggs on the seat next to him. Draco blinked as he absorbed the sight of the silver, red, and black eggs resting in a nest on the seat.

"What are those Harry?" Draco questioned, very curious about what his friend had bought, "And where's your familiar at?" Draco looked around the compartment as if the familiar might be hiding in some obscure corner.

"Um well….. they are going to be my familiars after they hatch." He blushed and reached back for the opened carrier. He moved the whole nest from the back of the seat and placed them on top of his closed trunk so that the sunlight could heat the sand and so that Draco could see the eggs better.

"I gave you all of my pocket money, and you use it to buy two eggs? They're still eggs, how do you even know what they are, let alone if their magical or of any value at all. They could be Cornish game hens for all you know." Draco's voice started to rise as he peered at Harry. He had like Harry immediately, but to use all of his money on eggs? Was this boy daft?

Harry shrugged as he looked down at his new black loafers. "I'm fairly positive that chicken eggs don't look a thing like that." Harry stated motioning to the weirdly patterned eggs on his trunk. "And I don't really mind if they turn out to be regular garden snakes or magical snakes. I mean yeah, it'd be brilliant if they did have some magical qualities, but they don't have to have them. I can speak to any kind of snake, so as long as the animals that come out these eggs are snakes, I won't have any reason to complain. They will still have been my best birthday present ever." And when Harry finally looked up at Draco he was surprised to see the shocked and pale look on his friends face. "Dragon? What's wrong?" Harry was worried enough that he didn't realize that he had let his personal nickname for Draco slip out. Draco blinked and revived, staring down at the eggs resting in the sun and then up at Harry.

"You're a parseltongue Harry, you can speak to snakes." Harry's eyes clouded as he thought about Draco's statement.

"Well, yeah. I set a snake on my cousin once by accident and I could understand the snakes in the menagerie you sent me too, but I bet there are loads of others who can do it as well." But Draco was getting excited now and shaking his head at his friend.

"No, not many wizards or witches can. Being a parselmouth is attributed to a certain family line; they're the only ones with the ability. And even within that line only the most powerful wizards ever gain the ability. This is amazing Harry! This power hasn't been seen for years, it means you could grow into a really powerful wizard." Harry looked down, blushing at Draco's effusions of praise.

"But dragon, I don't want to be that powerful. I just want to be Harry." Draco started and blushed at Harry's nickname, thoroughly distracted from their former topic.

"What did you call me Harry?" The boy in question jumped, looking guiltily up at his new friend.

"Oh... uh… I called you dragon." Harry blushed and started rambling at the strange expressions crossing Draco's face. "You see, well… I was bored at the Dursley's house and I had just been studying Latin from this book I picked up since most of our spells are in Latin, and I saw that your name meant dragon. I was day dreaming and started drawing in my journal and then decided that what I was drawing wasn't good enough to be related to you. So I sat and made it better and named my best drawing Draco and so I've been joking about calling you dragon since then and it just came out and I'm sorry, if you don't want me to call you that I won't, and…"

"Whoa, Harry…… Harry!" Draco shouted to catch his friend's attention, laying his hands on Harry's and smiling slightly at the expression of worry on the dark haired boys face. "It's all right, I don't really understand what you're talking about, but I never said I minded the nickname." Draco was blushing, a red stain streaking his cheeks. "I've never been close enough friends with anyone to get a nickname before. And it's not like it's a stupid name or anything, it makes sense doesn't it?" Harry nodded and kept his head down, fingers clasping Draco's hands in his. Draco smirked, knowing the perfect way to get back at his new friend.

"So **angel**, have found out what these eggs will become when they hatch?" Harry's head shot up to stare Draco in the eyes. When he realized that his friend wasn't just teasing him a soft smile bloomed on his face, and he reached out to stroke the maroon egg closest to Draco.

"Actually **dragon**," Harry placed an emphasis on his friend's nickname, "I went through a magical creature's book that I bought that day in Diagon and I have not been able to find any snakes that have eggs like these." Harry looked up at his friend. "And I've never seen any eggs that look like this in the muggle world, so I have no idea what's going to come out of these eggs. The snakes that were in the menagerie were a solid color, like maroon or silver, with tracings of black, but I can't remember exactly what they looked like. But we'll know soon dragon, I promise." Harry grinned, "They are supposed to hatch sometime in the near future, the owner said at the beginning of September. And if we have any questions once they are hatched then we can write to him." Harry pointed to the name inscribed on the inside of the carrier.

"Razalas Nirehtyls…" Draco mumbled as he traced the letters of the name, "I've never heard that name before." He looked at Harry, "well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. If anything goes wrong I can get my Father to take care of it." Harry just shook his head fondly at the other blonde boy.

"I'm really glad I met you in Diagon Alley dragon, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't." Harry's gaze was warm and Draco grinned foolishly at his friend.

"Probably met the wrong sort of people, been utterly confused, and scared out of your wits." Harry just rolled his eyes at the blonde and sat back in his seat. Both boys started as the train lurched and began to roll out of the station. "I hadn't thought that we had been talking that long!" Harry grinned at Draco, happy to have spent that time conversing with his new friend.

"It does seem like a very small amount of time doesn't it? But angel, what did you mean that they were your best birthday present?" Draco asked, hoping the suddenness of the question would surprise Harry into answering.

"I had hoped you had forgotten I had said that." Harry blushed as he looked anywhere but at Draco. "The day we met in Diagon Alley was my eleventh birthday, and though Hagrid's present was really nice, and the first real present I had ever gotten, yours has been the best by far."

"But surely Harry, you've gotten presents on your birthday before? Stuffed animals, games, toys, or pets?" Draco's voice became more concerned as Harry shook his head in the negative on each item. "Have you ever had a party angel?" The emerald eyed boy across from his shook his head, eyes darkening in sorrow and Draco moved to hug his best friend. "I'm so sorry Harry, it must have been awful. But, you're my friend now, and I promise you'll have a party next year, alright? No boy should go twelve years without a proper birthday." Harry blushed, but nodded. The fact that Draco wanted to give him a party, just because he had never had one before, left him speechless. He leaned into Draco's embrace for a few minutes, just reveling in the fact that someone actually wanted to touch him, without the intention to hurt him, before remembering that he had a gift for his new friend as well.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Harry moved away from Draco's hold and reached for the package on the seat next to him, giving a fleeting thought to the fact that he missed the feeling of being hugged. He removed a pouch from his belt, and then turned to the silver eyed boy. "This is the rest of your money back," he said, placing the bag on the seat next to Draco, "and I bought this in Diagon Alley when I saw it because I thought of you." He placed the package in Draco's lap, smiling shyly.

Draco's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Harry's soft smile and he looked down at the package in his lap. No one besides his Father had ever given him a present just because. He grinned gleefully, silver eyes glinting, before ripping into the package. As the brown paper and twine fell to the floor of the car a pure white fabric was revealed. Draco's breath caught as he shook out an intricately woven fur lined cloak. He ran the fabric through his fingers, smoothing the soft velvet with his hands and rubbing the fur against his fingers, there was even a hood attached. The whole thing shone pure white, and Draco's breath caught at the glow that emanated from the cloak.

"Harry," he breathed, standing to throw the cloak around his shoulders, "this is amazing. Where ever did you find it?"

"There's this little cloak store at the end of Diagon Alley near the Leaky Cauldron. They sell specialty cloaks and these were on sale for the new school year." Harry reached out and touched the edge of the fur, a look of concentration on his face. Underneath his fingers the cloak changed in a slow ripple to match the outfit Draco was wearing. The velvet turned a bright sky blue and the fur now matched the black of Draco's pants and shoes. Draco let out an excited noise, turning around in the car to get a look at the back of his cloak. Harry laughed at his friend's expression of elation and slight disappointment. He touched the cloak again and it was back to its luminescent white color.

"Harry, stop that!" Draco was laughing as he pulled the cloak off and ran it through his hands again in wonder. "I've wanted one of these forever, but they're so expensive, Mother said I couldn't have one until I'd grown. How could you afford them angel?"

"Well, even though my Aunt and Uncle didn't want to pay for my schooling, my parents left me a lot of money when they died. And it's been sitting in their vault for ten years collecting interest. So, I'm not actually poor or anything, you just happened to see me before I was able to spend any of it." Harry touched his dragon's hand shyly. "And I'm happy you decided to be my friend before you knew who I was. I really just want to be Harry to you."

"Who else would you be?" Draco's brow furrowed as he looked down on the bowed obsidian head. He sat back down next to his friend, folding the cloak along the seat across from him and lending his strength to Harry. Harry's voice was so quite that Draco was forced to lean into him as he answered.

"Harry Potter." Draco stiffened as he realized what his friend had just told him. Harry wasn't just a poor pure-blood wizard he had met in Madam Malkin's; he was the bloody Savior of the Wizarding World, and the Boy-Who-lived! Draco paused in thought; well at least it would make his Mother happy. And now he wouldn't have to worry about his Mothering telling him to not to be his angel's friend anymore, and hopefully, by the time anything would be forced to change between them, Draco could choose what he wanted to do, not what his Mother felt was best. Even at the age of eleven Draco knew that there were some things expected of him later in life. He was just lucky to have his Father and his Uncle Sev to talk to about his choices. Draco looked up at his friend, smiling a little evilly.

"Oh, well won't that cause some ripples when everyone learns we're friends?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"You don't care that I'm Harry Potter?"

"Well, I like the fact that a Potter and a Malfoy are friends, it's going to cause a lot of gossip, but do I care that you're known as the Boy-Who-lived? No, not really. I liked you when you were just Harry, the badly dressed boy in the robe shop. So what that you have some money and a good dose of fame? I have money, and the Malfoy name is well known, it's not as good as your name, but it's not bad in its own right." Draco paused and then grasped his friend's hands. "I'll make you a deal though; I'll think of you as angel and you can think of me as dragon. No Potter's or Malfoy's or Dark and Light wizards." Draco smiled at the end of his speech, thinking it a right good speech at that, and was not prepared to be bowled over by a hug from Harry. Draco let out a small shriek of surprise and then when he realized that Harry was not attacking him, but hugging him, he giggled at his friend and slowly pealed him off. "I'll take that as a yes then. Come on, I brought some games to pass the time, let's break those out." Harry sat, embarrassed, as Draco pulled games like chess and exploding snap out of his trunk and began to set them up in the compartment. But soon Draco was able to draw him out again and they were laughing over the games and talking all about classes, and Hogwarts and Qudditch.

Harry fell into a haze of happiness just hanging out with Draco in that train car, worried about the coming year, but so content that he couldn't really be worried for all that long. As Draco released an army of tiny Quidditch players into the compartment there was a knock and dumpy witch was pushing a trolley past their door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Came her raspy warm voice from the hall. Draco and Harry grinned at each other and immediately tore the door open in the thought of all that junk food. Draco collected his favorite foods, ignoring the heartier stuffs in the cart in favor of Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills. He stopped when he realized that Harry wasn't raiding the cart with him. He turned to see the most peculiar expression on Harry's face.

"What's wrong angel?" Harry blushed slowly, looking up at Draco from underneath the fringe of his hair.

"I just, I didn't expect the sweets and things to be different as well." Draco stared for a moment, blinking, before Harry's words clicked in his head and he grinned slowly. He put his haul in Harry's arms and then turned back to the witch controlling the trolley.

"We'll take two of everything, thanks." The witch grinned crookedly at the boys when they placed their haul back in the cabin and she toddled up the corridor.


	5. September 1st: Part Two

Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken directly from HP & tSS.

Chapter 5: September 1st

Part Two

Harry groaned around the bulge in his stomach, full from the sweets he and Draco had eaten. He let out a soft giggle, peering over at his new friend. "I can't believe you did that dragon, we have more than enough food for the rest of the week!" Draco snorted elegantly from his prone position on the other side of the compartment.

"You're a friend of the Malfoy family now, and a Malfoy never wants for anything." Draco's statement was delivered with such a serious air that Harry stared at his friend for a few minutes in complete bewilderment before breaking down into laughter. Draco looked completely offended at Harry's laughter, but his expression softened after a few minutes when he realized that Harry sounded happier than he had for the whole trip. Draco gazed fondly at the black haired boy, and just stayed silent, not revealing that he had been dead serious in his earlier statement.

Harry's laughter slowly trailed off into soft gasps and a few chuckles, and as silence descended into the compartment both boys slowly relaxed. The silence wasn't strained or tense, and neither of them felt the need to speak to the other. They had spent the last few hours talking about everything they could think of, and now the silence was just as easy, only broken by the soft sound of the boys shifting to get comfortable. They might have remained in their positions for hours if the car door hadn't banged open to reveal a bushy haired girl already in her Hogwart's robes. A round boy hung back behind her, sniffling every once in a while. Harry yelped in surprise and jumped over behind Draco in automatic reaction to the unexpected noise, it was too similar to many situations at his Uncles. Draco arched an eyebrow at the girl in the doorway, completely ignoring the boy hovering behind him.

"Have either of you seen a toad? It's just that Neville's lost one." She gestured vaguely to the boy standing in her shadow, as she peered around the compartment.

"We haven't seen a toad." Draco sneered at the pair moving so that he was in between Harry and the door. He could feel Harry calm down and relax from his tense position as he realized it was just a girl in the doorway. He leaned around Draco, smiling sheepishly. As Harry moved his hair fell away from his skin, revealing the scar that graced his forehead.

"You're Harry Potter!!!" Harry blushed and ducked his head as the girl made the connection between Harry's scar and the boy she had read about in her books. Draco scowled at the bushy, buck-toothed girl, and then stood up to block Harry from their view completely.

"So bloody what? He's Harry Potter, not something to gawk at in a specialty store." The girl had the grace to blush and look at the ground.

"I know... it's just that… I've read so much about him! And to meet him in person is… well, spectacular!" Harry snorted and moved out from behind Draco, but left a hand on his friends arm to calm him.

"I'm so special because I did something I can't even remember when I was only a year old, and spent the next ten years being raised by muggles who don't like magic." Harry shook his head briefly, resignation etched in his features. "But I guess it is a good idea to meet someone other than Draco before we get to Hogwarts. You know who I am already, but who are you?"

"Oh! My manners, I'm terribly sorry. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm a first year." Hermione stuck out her hand to greet them, and Harry politely returned the handshake. Draco sat down in annoyance, glaring petulantly at Harry when his fit was ignored. Harry stepped away from the door, further into the compartment.

"Would you like to come in and join us for the rest of the ride?" Hermione practically bounced on her toes in eagerness, but shook her head regretfully, looking back at the boy who had not tried to make conversation with the rest of them.

"I can't, I have to help Neville look for his toad. I can come back later though if there's still time?" Draco grumbled under his breath, but Harry smiled shyly at Hermione.

"Sure, I'd like to talk to someone who isn't Draco for a while." Hermione grinned back at Harry, and after promising she'd be back later, moved off down the hall with Neville. Harry closed the door behind them and then turned to glare at down at Draco. "Why were you so rude to Hermione, dragon? She was just trying to be nice to Neville." Draco's face pinked as he grew angry, why couldn't Harry understand that he was Draco's friend, besides he shouldn't be associating with her sort.

"She's a mu—she's muggle born Harry, you shouldn't be associating with her, her sort shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts!" Harry's eyes narrowed as Draco's voice began to rise in the compartment, but even as he was listening to Draco's rant he could feel the hollowness of the words across this connection they had. Draco was saying them, but it was like he was reciting an argument he had heard again and again, something that had been drilled into him.

"You don't mean that dragon, you might be saying it, but you don't believe it, not really." Draco spluttered unnerved by the fact that his angel could so easily tell what he really meant, it made him vulnerable. "But even if you really did believe it, it doesn't make any sense." Draco's mouth dropped and he stared incredulously at his new friend, the boy who had stopped a vicious war that had raged over this very subject.

"Doesn't make any sense? Harry that giant war that you lost your parents in happened because of this issue! It's not some random issue that I'm just spouting off about." Draco shoved off his seat so he was standing toe to toe with Harry, eyes bright and face red.

"I don't think that the war started because muggle born witches and wizards were going to magic schools like Hogwarts. I've read books on this subject, and I know that's not much, but I believe that this war started as a political move on Voldemort's part. The muggle wizard issue may have been one point of the war, but I don't think that's really why it started. And anyway, you can't change the fact that muggle born witches and wizards are going to go to Hogwarts, so why alienate them in the first five minutes of meeting them? Some of them may be really powerful dragon, they may eventually hold high positions after school or they might invent new spells or create new inventions for the wizarding world. If you make every person not of pure-blood hate you when you're still in school you'll have a very hard time dealing with them afterwards won't you? Even if they are forced to deal with you because of your name or your money, you're not likely to get a good deal out of someone who hates you on principle." Harry's voice was calm and reasonable as he laid out his very logical argument for Draco. Draco tried to come up with a reason to make Harry stay away from Hermione, from everyone else really, and couldn't. His frustration grew as he realized that the only reason he had anymore sounded extremely childish. Draco huffed and sat back down on the seat, turning his head to stare out the window, refusing to look at Harry.

Harry sat down near the compartment door, smiling slightly as his dragon pouted out the window. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Draco's hand, tugging gently until Draco turned back to face him, though the other boy still refused to look at him. "I'm not saying that you should like everyone, or greet everyone you see, but could you give everyone the same consideration when you first meet them? Don't ask them about their parentage first; see if you like them for who they are, before you go about slandering their blood or their relatives, yeah?" Draco snuck a glace up at Harry from under his lashes and at the earnest face of his friend nodded slowly. He may not like what Harry was asking him, but he could see the logic in that line of thought. He still didn't feel very good about Harry being around other people though, so he tugged the other boy close before asking his question.

"I'll try angle, but….. you're my friend first right? You won't make friends with Granger and leave me alone?" Draco knew he was being mental, that he was revealing a soft side of himself that could be used against him in a way that would hurt worse than anything even his parents could do, but Harry meant more to him than anything, even after only knowing him for a day.

"Oh of course Draco! Even if we somehow wind up in different houses I'll always be your friend first." Harry tucked himself into Draco's side and laid his head on the other boy's shoulder, relaxing into the feel of a warm body pressed against him. Draco sighed and relaxed into Harry's warmth, placing his head on top of hair that was so black it was tinted blue and entangling his fingers further with Harry's, he didn't respond to Harry's statement, he didn't need to. The emotion's flowing between the two boys was more than enough to speak for themselves.

************************************************************************

Harry must have dozed off because when he next opened his eyes the compartment door was sliding open and a red headed boy was standing there alone. He looked in at them, eyes boggling as he noticed who was sitting in the car. He stood there, mouth gaping, for a few minutes as Harry watched him in bemused, before snapping his mouth shut.

"They said that Harry Potter was in this car, I didn't believe them." The boy took a breath and stepped into the car, completely ignoring Draco, who Harry could tell was glaring at the boy over the top of his head. Harry could be arsed to move, and so just stared at the new comer. "My name's Ron Weasley and," here the red head stopped, as if trying to decide what reason to give for him being in this section of the train besides trying to find the famous Harry Potter.

"And you just came to gawk at the new celebrity on the train?" Draco's voice was cool and quite, though Harry could feel the anger burning in the frozen voice, anger on his behalf. Harry let a small smile quirk the corner of his mouth and watched as Ron's face began to match the color of his hair.

"You must be a Malfoy." Ron sneered, his face twisting into a snarl, and Harry blinked in surprise at the anger displayed on the young man's face. Draco had been stand offish yes, but there was no reason to get that angry just because someone was cold to you, but Draco didn't seem affected in the least.

"Ah, so a Weasley can recognize good breeding when he sees it, too bad your parents didn't practice such a thing." Ron growled low in his throat, but physically restrained himself from attacking Draco. He turned to face Harry, striving to ignore the other boy, though that was harder than it looked, as Harry was still resting his head against Draco's shoulder.

"You've got to know, there are loads of people on the train who'd kill to meet you Harry. Why don't you come with me to meet them and leave this git alone?" Harry just leaned more heavily into Draco, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I don't want to meet loads of people who just want to know me because I'm Harry Potter. And Draco might be a git, but he's my friend, and you insulted him first. I'd rather spend the rest of the year with him then spend even one minute in your company." Ron scowled fiercely, but turned and walked out of the car without saying anything. He moved to slam the door behind him, but ran directly into Hermione Granger, who sniffed in distain as he stormed past her and out the door. Draco laughed softly and squeezed Harry's hand in gratitude before shifting and moving the other boy up on to his own seat. Harry grumbled a bit, but shifted into a sitting position and stretched his arms over his head before motioning Hermione to a seat across from him. "Hello Hermione, did you have any luck finding Neville's toad?" Hermione shook her head sighing.

"No, we asked in every car and no one had seen Trevor, but I left Neville with a girl named Luna1 who promised to help Neville look some more." Hermione leaned forward, "So, have you done any of the reading yet?" Draco looked at her like she was loony, but Harry nodded eagerly.

"Some of the spells in our Charms book, it's like the special effects you see on the telly or at the cinema." Harry had only seen a movie once, and Ms. Figg only allowed him to watch the telly when he had seen all of her new cat pictures, but the shows he had watched were brilliant. Cars exploding, people flying through the air, worm holes. He had always been sad to turn it off and go back to the Dursley's house. Hermione's smile grew as she leaned in like she was sharing a secret.

"And have you seen the plants in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_? Some of them sound downright dangerous, Devil's Snare for goodness sake. I can't wait for classes to begin." Draco snorted at the excitement in Hermione's voice, and just shook his head when Harry joined in. He couldn't understand why they were so excited about a few spells and plants, it was an everyday occurrence for him for a plant to threaten your life in a bizarre way, so he saw nothing interesting about Devil's Snare or a simple Wingardum Leviosa. He picked up an advanced potions text from where he had placed it on the seat and began to read as Harry and Hermione became involved in comparing muggle life to the wizarding world. He let their voices wash over him as he became involved in his book, and only resurfaced over an hour later when the warning bell for Hogwarts sounded through the train. Hermione popped up from her seat and hurried to the door, leaving Harry confused at her rapid departure.

"That was the warning bell; I'll leave you to get changed. See you at school, Harry." Hermione paused and looked over at Draco before tipping her head in acknowledgement, "Malfoy." Draco studied the witch for a moment before returning her nod.

"Granger." Harry just laughed at the both of them before shooing Hermione out the door. He turned and gave Draco a quick hug before removing his uniform from its hanger on the wall, Draco blinked. "What was that for?" Harry just grinned.

"For trying." Draco snorted and shoved Harry playfully before changing into his own uniform as well, the white patch on his robes and the white tie denoting that he was a first year and not yet Sorted. Harry wore the same outfit though he was a full head shorter and probably a half stone lighter than his friend.

By the time both boys had changed clothes and packed everything away the train was stopping in the station and students were beginning to pour out onto the platform. Harry folded up the gray carrier making sure the eggs were secure in the nest and then grabbed Draco's hand as they moved out into the corridor. He did not want to get separated from his friend in the crowd. Draco smiled and gamely followed behind, dodging elbows and feet as everyone exited the train. As they stood on the platform looking around, Harry recognized a voice from the last time he had been in Diagon Alley.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's face was feet above the rest of the crowds, and Harry pulled Draco toward his friend as Hagrid continued to talk and move. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!

Hagrid lead them slipping and stumbling down a narrow trail toward what Harry guessed was some body of water, if the smell was anything to judge by. Nobody really spoke, as the path was steep and they seemed to be hemmed in on the sides by trees, Harry still clutched Draco's hand tightly in his. But that was okay, as it was dark and no one could really see anything.

"You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Harry gasped, and this sound was echoed by many voices as they caught their first sight of Hogwarts across the lake. On the other side, atop a mountain, rested a castle with turrets and towers, lights blazing against the black night sky.

"Now no more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, as the group of eleven year olds trooped up to the edge of the lake, and a fleet of boats. Harry and Draco climbed into a boat by themselves, but were followed in rather quickly by a brown eyed boy Harry didn't know, and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then—Forward!" The fleet of boats moved out across the still water at Hagrid's shout, barely creating a ripple. Everyone was quite, gazing at the castle as it grew larger in their vision, soon towering far above them atop the cliff face. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff proper; they all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They moved along a dark tunnel before coming to rest on what appeared to be an underground beach of rocks and pebbles. Harry and Draco helped each other out, Harry then holding the boat for the other boy and Hermione, who both thanked him quietly and moved up the beach. Draco snatched Harry's hand back and pulled him up with the rest of the group.

Hagrid finished checking the boats as the last of the student's climbed out. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Neville let out a quite cry and ran back to Hagrid.

"Trevor!" Harry and a few others chuckled as they followed Hagrid's lamp up a set of stone steps and to the large oak door that separated the cave from Hogwarts. Hagrid smiled back out over the crowd and raised his fist to knock three times on the castle door.

The door swung open immediately and a tall back haired witch in emerald green robes stood beyond the opening.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She stepped back and watched as they all filed into the entrance hall. Harry moved closer to Draco, tightening his hold on his blond friend, thankful for his presence. Draco leaned back, enjoying the weight and heat of his angel next to his side. McGonagall lead them past a set of wide doors that glowed with light and was full of chatter, Harry guessed that everyone else must be in there at this point. Harry shivered as he moved with Draco and the other students, intimidated by the wide arching walls and the pictures that followed them along the passages. They stopped in a small room off to the side and McGonagall turned back to the gathering of students and launched into an explanation of the houses at Hogwarts, their classes, and some of the ground rules. Harry shifted restlessly, bored with the lecture as he already knew what the deputy headmistress was talking about. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder and shut his eyes, he was tired after the excitement of the day and just wanted to eat and go to bed. Draco stifled a smile as they were in public and shifted his shoulder playfully trying to dislodge Harry's head. While also trying to not attract McGonagall's attention at the same time.

"Come on angel, get off." Draco whispered a smile present in his voice.

"Uh-un, I'm comfy." Harry leaned further into Draco and then wrapped his arms around the taller boy, extremely content that Draco wouldn't do anything to make him move, not even with the egg carrier digging into his stomach. Draco snorted and crossed his arms, looking away from Harry to express his displeasure, but didn't try to dislodge his friend again. Harry and Draco remained that way as McGonagall ended her speech and swept out of the door, a blast of light and sound coming from the door as she opened it.

"Oh look, Malfoy's got himself a clingy little girlfriend!" Harry tensed and Draco sighed as Ron Weasley's voice cut through the nervous chatter that had filled the antechamber after McGonagall had left. The crowed hushed and turned to look at the two boys leaning against each other. Harry went to shift away from Draco, but Draco shook his head and just barely turned to look at the red-head.

"Jealous Weasley? Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon." Draco's voice was haughty and possessive and Harry flushed with pleasure that Draco liked him enough to make such a statement, that he didn't mind being associated with Harry. Harry sighed and relaxed farther into Draco's side. "Besides," stated Draco, "I'm far too comfortable to move just because you have some inane grudge against my family name." The students clustered around them had laughed at Draco's first statement, now they all watched Weasley for his reaction. Ron spluttered as he tried to come up with a sufficient comeback, as he had started the fight.

"W-well, why would I be jealous of you Malfoy? Potter will learn how dark you and your family are and he'll drop you so fast that your head will still be spinning." There was a malicious sneer on Ron's face as he glared at the pair cuddle so closely together. Draco glared in reaction, as Weasley hit too close to home for his comfort. Harry scowled at the boy who was hurting his friend. He didn't move from his position in Draco's arms but moved his head to face their antagonizer.

"Just because you might move on to better friends when it suits you, don't believe that I would do the same thing. I'm not stupid and I've done my homework. I know about the Malfoy family, and the war and I still choose to be his friend. I'm not going to judge anyone by their family, but by what they act like, and so far? Draco has been a much nicer person to me than you have. So don't talk about things of which you have no idea." Harry's voice was calm and cool, no trace of anger or upset in his tone, he was just stating facts. The fight might have continued, but at that moment the Hogwarts ghosts decided to fly over their heads and into the room voices raised. Harry watched, wide eyed, as the ghosts flew through the room arguing about someone named Peeves. Draco chuckled at Harry's innocence and took the time to check out his classmates. No one seemed to have taken offence to their fight with the Weasel, or to be too interested in them now, but he would have to keep an eye on the situation.

All too soon the ghosts had gone and McGonagall was back in the room and assembling them in a line. Harry leaned away from Draco, but still held his hand tightly as nerves made him feel nauseous. Harry vaguely felt Draco squeeze his hand in reassurance before the line began to move forward. They crossed the hall and passed back through the large double doors. Four long tables lined the hall with hundreds of faces turned to watch the first year's progression up the hall toward a table at the front where the professors were sitting patiently. Harry looked around quickly trying to soak up the sights, as if he wasn't going to be here for the rest of the school year. Just as he caught sight of the ceiling he heard Hermione whisper from in front of him that it was enchanted to reflect the changes in the sky outside.

The group of students soon reached the front of the Great Hall and watched carefully as McGonagall produced a ragged black hat and a stool. These she placed at the front of the small stage. Once they were in place the hall fell silent as the entire student body stared at the hat resting on the stool. As they watched the hat opened at a tear along its brim and began to sing.

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you want to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry giggled at the end of the song as the rest of the room broke out in applause, and then leaned over to whisper in Draco's ear. "No matter what dragon, I will be your friend." Draco squeezed his hand again as McGonagall walked up with a scroll and began to call out names.

"Even if you get into Gryffindor angle, I will storm their tower to see you." Harry pulled a face at the image Draco created and then shoved him lightly in the shoulder, their playing distracting them from the tension that ran through both boys. Harry looked up when Hermione's name was called and applauded as she was Sorted into Gryffindor. All too soon Draco's name was called and he pulled away from Harry, all confident swagger and his emotional mask firmly in place. He sat on the stool, and as soon as the hat touched his head it screamed 'Slytherin!' Draco shot a quick smile over his shoulder at Harry before making his way to the far right table with the silver and green banner.

Harry clutched nervously at his own hands as his dragon walked away from him. This was the first time he'd been without his friend since the platform, and it made him very unhappy, especially the thought that he might not get into the same house as Draco, and so be separated from him for long periods of time. He was so caught up in his own troubles that McGonagall had to repeat his name a second time before he realized he was being called and stepped toward the hat. As he shuffled forward whispers about his name and his scar rocketed around the room, and Harry looked down blushing, allowing his hair to fall over the scar on his forehead. He sat quickly and was quite relieved when the hat fell over his eyes so he wouldn't have to looking at the enquiring faces.

_"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"_

_Harry gripped the edges of his chair and thought,_ 'with Draco, with Draco.'

"Draco eh? Ahhh yes, the Malfoy boy." Harry felt something rustle through his thoughts, "Oh yes I see, that is very interesting. He will certainly stick by you boy and I like the idea of placing you in Slytherin, you will do very well there. But are you sure? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would suit you as well." Harry just kept thinking, 'with Draco', at the hat. "I see, so devoted already. Well then it better be SLYTHERIN!" Harry heard the hat shout the word to the rest of the hall and took off the hat with great relief. He turned to give the hat to McGonagall before realizing that the hall had been stunned into silence and that all of the professors had equally shocked looks on their faces. Harry gulped and turned red placing the hat carefully on the stool before turning to walk toward his new House. As he slowly made his way over, the Slytherin table broke from its stupor and a slow clap, that gradually changed into a resounding wave of sound poured from the table. Harry grinned before skirting around the edge and making a beeline for Draco and the spot that was open beside him. He felt random claps and slaps on his back before he sat down and leaned on his friend. Draco smirked at Harry,

"See, nothing to worry about." Harry glared half-heartedly at Draco before turning to watch the rest of the Sorting. Slytherin's response to Harry's induction into their house had snapped the teachers out of their shock and when the hall was quiet enough McGonagall continued with the Sorting. Harry glanced at the head table and noticed that while some of the teachers looked worried or upset; one black haired man with cobalt eyes was staring directly at him, a calculating look on his face. Harry stared back, refusing to be intimidated, but to his surprise he received a slight nod from the professor, before the man turned back to the ceremony.

"Hey dragon? Do you know who that man with the black hair and eyes is?" Draco leaned around his friend and then nodded quickly.

"I do. He's our Head of House, Severus Snape, and my godfather." Harry looked at his friend and Draco elaborated. "He's a little strict and dour, but basically a fair person. And he's brilliant at potions, which is why he teaches it here." Harry nodded and turned back to the table as he realized that Professor Dumbledore was speaking. He had seen the man on the back of one of the chocolate frog cards he had collected that day on the train ride. Harry just caught the last word 'Tweak,' before the man sat and the food appeared. "I swear Dumbledore gets barmier every year." Draco whispered as he began to reach for the food. Harry was practically salivating at the display before him and piled his plate high. He discretely placed some food in his pocket to take with him. He had done so whenever presented with excess food at the Dursley's; he knew that food could be with held just as easily as given.

When all the food was consumed the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood to give the beginning of the year announcements and lead the school in song. Harry dozed through this, too tired from a full stomach and the excitement of the day to pay any more attention. He only moved when Draco did because the boy slowly prodded him along. He woke up enough to look where he was going on the way to the dorms, making sure to hold onto the carrier that was somehow still in his hand, but none of the first years really spoke to each other. As the cool darkness of the lower levels of the castle enveloped him, Harry sighed in contentment. The prefect leading the group stopped in front of a blank piece of wall five feet from a suit of armor. He spoke the password, 'Slytherin's Bane,' and they watched as the wall retracted to reveal their new common room. Dark green and grey furnishings with dark wood accents littered the room. Fires roared on three different places to ward off the chill, and rugs were placed over the stone floors, making the room dark and cozy. The prefect turned to the new children.

"The dorms are down those to hallways." He turned and pointed to two archways directly across from the entrance. "The right leads to the girl's dorms and the left to the boys. You'll find first year dorms at the end of the hall. I suggest you all get a good night's rest as we must be up early for our House meeting. I warn you now, you are in a House that everyone else despises, so we must stick together." With that dire warning the boy turned and walked down the left hall. The first years shuffled forward toward their dorms splitting into male and female groups to go their separate ways. They followed the halls twisting turns a good 50 feet back into the castle and Harry took in the plaque on the door reading first years before walking in. There were six beds placed in a rough circle around a central heating unit, and each bed had a trunk at the end. Harry spotted his and stumbled over, placing the carrier on a table under the window before changing his clothes and just noticing that Draco was in the next bed. As soon as he was in his pajamas Harry collapsed into his four poster, reveling in the soft mattress and green sheets. He called a fuzzy goodnight to his dorm mates before drifting off.

1 I know Luna is not supposed to attend Hogwarts until next year, but I like starting their connection to her early. I really like Luna, she's a favorite character and will hopefully show up more in this series.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Chapter 6: Beginnings**

If Harry had been thinking before falling asleep the night before, he would have believed that nothing would wake him before the morning house meeting. He would have been wrong. Harry slept most of the night away before a most peculiar sensation entered his dreams. He shivered under all of his covers as his dream changed to utter blackness. Out of the void grew two pinpoints of light, slowly growing until; there floating in front of him, were two vivid red eyes. The eyes locked steadily on him, never wavering, and Harry began to fear that gaze. It slowly moved closer, and as the eyes moved closer a pale white hand began to form out of the black. As the hand lifted pain slowly began to form in Harry's forehead. He gasped quietly in his sleep and began to twist in his sheets. Green light formed in Harry's dream and as the pain increased he heard a high pitched scream began echoing into the void.

"No, no… please don't do it, don't hurt her. Stop, stop making her scream. It hurts, don't come, come… closer no. Please," Harry mumbled in his sleep his voice growing louder with every passing word. He was oblivious to his curtains being ripped back and a pale blonde head leaning over his bed.

"Harry, Harry…. angel, wake up." Draco reached out and shook the thrashing form. "Come on angel, open your eyes, you're just having a nightmare." Harry groaned and rolled toward Draco reaching out.

"Make, make him… stop. Hurts.. it hurts, she's screaming…. no… don't." And then he began screaming, Draco cringed at the sound and pulled his new friend closer, hoping he could comfort the other boy and wake him at the same time.

"Damn it Draco, can't you get him to shut the bloody hell up? We have to be awake in three hours for Professor Snape's beginning of the year speech." Harry's yelling had woken the other boys in the dorm and Blaise Zabini at least was not very appreciative of this nuisance. Draco glared across at his dorm mate.

"Shut it Blaise. He's having a nightmare; you've had your fair share of those so I'd bugger off if I were you." Draco turned back and set the still screaming boy on the bed, he shook him hard again, calling Harry's name repeatedly, but the other boy didn't wake up, and the screaming continued. Draco paused, then quickly slapped Harry on the cheek, hard enough to raise a red patch, and slumped when the screaming stopped. He was relieved to see that Harry's eyes had opened and he was looking directly at Draco. "I'm so sorry Harry," Draco said, "but I couldn't get you to wake up, and you were screaming."

"He… he was touching me, and it hurt. I could hear a women screaming and… I just…" Harry shook his head before leaning into Draco, "it hurt so much." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the two of them into a lying position on Harry's bed. He glared at the figure of Blaise that he could see through the darkness and when the other boy turned away Draco pulled the drapes back across the bed before cuddling close to Harry. He brushed at Harry's messy hair, but hissed and pulled his hand away when he realized that Harry's scar was burning.

"What were you dreaming about angel?" Draco whispered into the confines of Harry's bed.

"Red eyes and a pale white hand." Harry whispered back, "there was a women screaming and as the hand got closer I was in more and more pain."

"Well no wonder you were in pain," Draco stated, "your scar's basically on fire." Harry shivered against his friend.

"Can we just try to sleep? I don't want to remember."

"Alright," Draco whispered as he began to drift off, "but if this happens again we're telling Uncle Sev." Harry grumbled an agreement as he fell asleep, Draco not far behind as his friends warmth seeped into him.

Harry snuffled against the warm body next to him as a knock resounded through their room. The person next to him groaned and shifted as they began to awaken. Harry blinked his eyes, fuzzy without his glasses, and further impaired because of the darkness of the hangings. He lifted himself off the body he was lying on and looked down, surprised to see he was actually lying on someone else, but glad that it was Draco. He vaguely remembered red eyes and screaming from last night, and then it clicked that he had had a nightmare and Draco and crawled into bed with him after it was over.

Harry sat up and shook his friend, "Come on dragon, we have to get up for the house meeting." Around him Harry could hear their dorm mates waking as the pounding continued. A voice from one of the other beds shouted that they were up, and the pounding stopped as the knocker apparently moved on. Draco groaned and rolled over shoving weakly at Harry and trying to pull the covers back up over his head. Harry crawled over the prostrate form of his friend and got out of bed. He turned back to the blonde mess of hair and then ripped the covers from Draco's grasp.

"Cold!" Draco sat straight up in bed while Harry laughed his head off.

"Well you wouldn't get up." Harry exclaimed when his friend sent him an injured look.

"You didn't even try before you pulled the sheet back." Draco glared at the green eyed boy and pouted.

"Yeah right dragon, come on, get up, we have to go to the house meeting!" Harry tugged again at the figure still wrapped partially in the bedding. Draco grumbled but managed to roll out of Harry's bed and return to his own before moving to his trunk to get dressed. Harry laughed at his friends stumbling ramblings as he copied Draco's motions. The six boys pulled on their school robes quickly, making sure that they were all well put together, for they were seeing their head of house today.

The boys stumbled down the stairs after they completed their morning rituals and joined the crowed of students already gathering around the main fireplace in the common room. Students from the other years ranged around the fire, but there were spaces saved at the front of the group for the first years. They had never heard Professor Snape's speech before and so were given places where they would not be able to nod off during the speech. The man himself was already present; he leaned against the side of the great fireplace, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched the first years file in. The excess of his robes draped from his hands forming a cascade of fabric that concealed everything about their Head of House from his crossed arms to his shoes.

"You have been chosen to represent the most prestigious and noble house in Hogwarts. Many people will judge you on the colors you wear outside of these walls. They will call you cowardly and tell you that you are a dark wizard; they will not try to get to know you. You must not show them if any of this affects you in any way. Emotion of any kind can be used against you. For a Slytherin dissention in the house is disastrous, a united front is our only defense against the ridicule of the other three houses and even against your peers after you graduate. I do not expect you to get along with your housemates every minute of every day, but while you are outside of this common room none of that will show. If you cannot deal with a problem see one of the prefects, or if absolutely necessary come see me. I will not appreciate being interrupted for trivial matters; this is your only warning." Severus Snape's voice had never risen above a calm speaking volume, but everyone in the common room was paying full attention. "The people in this house will become your companions for the rest of your life, treat them well. I expect excellence from each of you, just because we are not Ravenclaws', does not mean I will suffer fools who feel they can coast through school. If you are having trouble, get help." The professor's eyes swept the room, "any questions?"

There was a vigorous shaking of heads around the room and Snape nodded curtly back. "Good. Now if you are a second through seventh year you may leave to go to breakfast or get ready for the day. I will meet with you at a later time. If you are a first year remain seated." There was no question in his voice and he fully expected to be obeyed. Harry looked around in apprehension, but the other students all acted as if this was a normal occurrence. The first years remained seated while their housemates either headed back up the stairs to complete their preparations for the day, or exited to breakfast. As they walked out of the common room no Slytherin went alone, everyone had at least one other person with them when they left. A shadow crossed in front of the flames cast by the fire and Harry turned immediately to look at the imposing figure.

"There are rules that Slytherin's follow while outside of the common room that do not apply to other houses. These rules are for either your safety or to help the House as a whole. Never leave the common room without someone with you, there is strength and safety in numbers. The other houses may claim to be honorable, but most will take the chance to torment a solitary Slytherin, especially a first year. Never cast the first curse in a fight. There are prejudices against Slytherins, and keeping our arguments verbal will eliminate the chance for a great deal of those prejudices to be used against us. Do not be caught breaking a school rule. No matter what the circumstances, if you find yourself in a situation, but _you _have refrained from breaking the school rules, then I will be able to help you in a situation. If on the other hand you have broken one of the Slytherin rules, or a school rule, I will leave you to suffer your fate. Take these lessons to heart; I cannot help those who will not help themselves. That being the case, not everything in Slytherin is about caution or getting ahead. We take care of our own, you see a fellow classmate in trouble… you help them, as long as it will not endanger yourself severely." The potion masters gaze swept over the group of eleven first years. "On that note, I know many of you come from… harsh backgrounds. Each first year will receive a health scan now and then a visit to Madame Pomfrey if one is required. This scan is unavoidable but know that no student's parents or guardians are informed about this scan, or its results, and the Mediwitch is held in strictest confidence." Harry fidgeted and shifted into Draco on the couch, this did not sound like a good thing to him. But Harry had no time to object as their Head of House pulled an obsidian wand from the folds of his robe and started with one of the girls at the opposite end of their row. He muttered words that Harry could not hear and a soft yellow glow surrounded the girl before returning to Professor Snape's wand. Harry didn't know what the professor saw in the glow but he ushered the girl on and she left to go to her room, he turned worried eyes to Draco. The blonde saw his friend's concerned look and hugged the smaller boy to him.

"Don't worry; Uncle Sev is as good as his word Angel."

Harry just shivered as he burrowed into his friends side. His Uncle Vernon had told him what would happen if he ever told what was done to him or if anyone ever figured it out on accident. He had just made his first friends in this place he didn't want to lose them now. Harry clung tighter to Draco and hid his head, not even paying attention to the fact that a girl and one of his own dorm mates had been told to wait off to the side, and many of the others had been given a potion or two before leaving the row of first years. Harry felt the stare of his Head of House and flinched when Draco began to pull away from him.

"You must not be touching your… friend for the spell to work correctly Mister Potter." The professor's voice was very low and dark, causing a shiver to run through Harry's body, so he clung on harder to Draco's waist. He shook his head hard enough for both Draco and his Head of House to see it causing Severus Snape to quirk an eyebrow at the trembling figure. "Are you refusing to let me do the scan Potter?" Snape's voice had gotten quieter, causing Harry to stiffen, but the boy made a sound of agreement into the fabric of Draco's robes. The blonde just looked baffled at his friend's unexpected reaction to a simple spell. "Are you afraid of the magic?" Severus continued his line of questioning, determined to get this reluctant student to comply with his wishes. A Potter would not be allowed to thwart him. His question though got a response in the form of Harry lifting his head and glaring at his professor.

"I'm not scared of the magic." Harry's voice was fierce as his unwavering gaze, though that was somewhat ruined by the fact that his wild hair and vibrant eyes made him look like a bedraggled kneazle. He held Snape's gaze for a few moments before shifting and glancing away. "No one is allowed to know."

"Know what?" Snape asked in an obvious attempt to solve this problem.

"I can't tell you." Harry stubbornly replied, "no one's even supposed to find out by accident. Everyone will know I'm a freak and then you'll just send me back to the Dursley's, just like Uncle Vernon said." Harry finally began to lean away from Draco, and then moved to the other end of the couch and curling up as small as possible, as if being invisible would protect him. "Please don't make me go back to the Dursley's dragon." Harry's voice was small and he was beginning to hyperventilate, he just knew what would happen to him if he got sent back.

"Of course we won't send you back to the Dursley's." Draco replied, wanting to reach out and comfort his friend, but restraining his motions as his godfather quickly cast the spell and waited for the results. This was a spell that anyone could read once it was cast. Yellow was the normal color of a healthy body, when an abnormality was found, anything from a bruise to a mental illness, the color changed to brown. The darker the color brown the more sever the hurt. Most children, or even adults, could have multiple bruises at any time, but Harry was covered in light brown, with darker spots everywhere showing what could be internal injuries or broken bones. Most of these brown spots looked like after images over the yellow glow, but around Harry's head, like a rusted crown, was a dark brown almost black line signaling a severe mental condition weather he was ill or had been abused they couldn't know, but the significance of the images they were seeing were not lost on Severus or Draco. Draco let out a soft cry of distress at his angel's condition and turned wide eyes to his godfather. Severus kept his calm countenance, even though he was shocked by the results of the spell. He ended the spell on Harry and left the boy at the end of the couch, quickly casting the spell on Draco and nodding when it came back with nothing more than the normal scrapes and bruises for an eleven year old boy.

"Go on to breakfast Draco, I'll take care of Mister Potter along with Mister Nott and Miss Sykes." Snape motioned toward the door with his wand, clearly dismissing his godson.

"But… I can't leave Harry." Draco looked distressed as he gazed at the curled form of his new friend.

"Do not push me on this Mister Malfoy, go back to your room and get ready for classes and then go to breakfast. Mister Potter should join you in time for your first lesson." Snape's voice could have chipped diamonds, and Draco scurried to obey, but not without glancing repeatedly at Harry. Snape turned away from the back of his godson and reached out to lay a soft hand on the shaking boys shoulder. The touch startled Harry, but he didn't try to flinch away. "I give you my word that I will do everything to keep you out of the hands of your Uncle. No one will have to know what happened to you. We won't ask you who did it or how, nor will we try to guess, unless you want us to. And we will always be here if you want to tell us, both myself and Mister Malfoy. The only thing Madame Pomfrey will know is that you need help and to treat you Mister Potter, I promise nothing else will happen unless you want it to, and parents or guardians are never informed of these treatments as they can sometimes be the cause." Snape kept his voice slow and soothing, moving his hand from the boys shoulder to his hand, and when it was grasped he pulled Mister Potter from the couch and toward the other two first year Slytherins. Severus Snape had dealt with many abused children in his time, but they were all the same, treat them gently when they break and ignore them the rest of the time. It had worked before and it would work again.

The trip to the hospital wing was silent as the three children trailed behind him, sneaking quick glances at each other and then up at the back of their professor. He had shortened his stride for their sake, as they were not yet fit, but he gave no other comfort, Severus Snape had never been the nurturing kind. When they entered the hospital Madame Pomfrey ushered the three children to a group of beds and then turned to the potions master.

"Anything to report?" Her voice was crisp and abrupt, in all the years they had been doing this, Pomfrey had learned that Snape never responded well to mollycoddling.

"Nott and Sykes you can ask the normal questions to and run your tests, but Potter. He has a mental block, asking about who hurt him or what happened will make him resist, were not to even guess about it. Just treat him, let him know you're there and then shoo him on to breakfast."

The Mediwitch huffed at the restriction, but nodded and moved towards her patients while Snape removed himself from the hospital wing. He needed to get his fifteen minutes of brat free morning before being forced into their company for the rest of the day.

Harry shuffled along the corridor with the other two Slytherins. The witch in the hospital had kept her word and not tried to guess what had happened to him, though he had heard her asking the other two about what they had gone through. They had both refused to answer, and that made Harry feel better, but he had been feed icky potions and told to get on to class. It didn't help that the very first spell the Mediwitch had cast had made his whole body feel like it was being pinched everywhere at the same time and produced a loud snap. Madame Pomfrey hadn't been able to figure out what had happened to Harry during the spell, all she could find was a trace of a very old charm that had broken when she ran the diagnostic spell. She wasn't able to even discover what type of charm it had been, but had informed Harry that he was to come and report any changes he experienced over the next couple of months. Harry had promised, but he didn't really trust the matronly women, and decided to keep any changes to himself.

Now he was going back to the dungeons to pick up his stuff for class before going to breakfast with Draco. Harry didn't speak to the other two first years as they made their way back to the dorms, but when they reached the common room, Harry realized everyone had left and they would have to walk to the Great Hall together or break one of Severus Snape's very first rules. He stopped short of the hallways leading to the dorms,

"We have to wait for each other if we're all going to go to breakfast before classes, so we meet back here in ten minutes?" Harry looked at Nott and Sykes who had paused when he stopped, Theodore glanced at Morgiana before nodding briefly and moving toward the first year dorms, Harry followed behind the taller boy, finally noticing how he looked. While Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle had made themselves known at dinner and when in their dorm, Theodore Nott, as the other four had addressed him, had been quiet and secluded. Nott was taller than the other boys at about 5' 2" and towered over Harry at his abysmal height of 4" 6'. His black hair fell around his shoulders, but was pulled back behind his head; dark blue eyes peered out of a pale white face. Harry likened the other boy to himself; they acted much alike before Harry had met Draco.

"I'm Harry…"

"I know who you are." Came the sharp response from the taller boy, cutting off whatever Harry had been about to disclose. "I don't think that Draco would like you talking to me, he seems possessive." Nott glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Well Draco will just have to learn to share." Harry replied, his voice fierce. "I can't just talk to him for the next eleven years."

"I'm Theo," the taller boy said, turning to face Harry as he climbed, "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Harry laughed quietly as they climbed the stairs. "It's nice to meet you too Theo." Nothing more was said for the rest of the climb or as they gathered their things and then joined Morgiana in the common room, nothing had to be said, both boys were comfortable with the silence.

There had been a slight skirmish at that first breakfast where Draco had been upset with Harry for conversing with someone other than him, and sitting with the other boy without Draco's consent had been a major breach of friendship. So there had been a small fight which lasted through their first two classes, History of Magic and Transfiguration, but by the time lunch had come Harry and Draco were side by side again, but their group had grown, Theodore Nott sat on Harry's other side while Zabini sat across from Draco. The group made their way to Defense against the Dark Arts, and while Draco and Harry walked close together, they still talked to their year mates. They entered the dingy dark room that housed Professor Quirell and Harry's nose wrinkled.

"Why does it smell of garlic?" Harry shook his head and snorted to remove the stench from his nose, Draco glared at the smaller boy.

"Don't snort Harry, it's not polite. And how do you know its garlic?"

"My Aunt used it to cook all the time, my Uncle loves garlic." Harry replied as they moved to a table and spread out. The first year Hufflepuffs traveled in behind them, taking the other half of the room.

"Maybe the professor fears… vampires." Theodore hissed as he leaned back in his chair, long hair sweeping the top of Draco's desk. The other Slytherins laughed softly as Quirell walked in, it would never do to offend a teacher.

"G-g-good afternoon ch-ch-children." The professor called quietly, pulling a book out of his voluminous robes and laying it on the desk.

"And I thought this class might actually be cool, like Transfiguration." Harry murmured to Draco as the rest of the class chorused a hallo back.

"Too much to hope for apparently." Draco whispered back.

"Apparently." Harry replied, mind drifting to his other lessons. The rest of the week's classes went by fast enough. The Slytherins had History of Magic, Transfiguration, and DADA on Monday's and Wednesday's, followed by Charms and Herbology on Tuesdays and Thursday's. On Tuesday nights they went to the Astronomy tower and gazed at the stars to learn how the planets and movements of the sky affected magic.

Harry learned before the week was out that History of Magic and DADA could be slept through, he got more out of reading the text, than listening to the professors. Besides Draco was willing to share whatever notes he took; on the other hand, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology were fascinating. Harry could not get enough of watching small miracles happen in those classes each day, as if they were common occurrences. He was especially fond of Herbology at the moment because while touring the green houses Weasley had almost gotten his hand removed, if Hermione was to be believed, when they had talked to each other briefly after Harry's History of Magic class on Wednesday morning. And Harry thought he would have liked Astronomy more if they didn't have the class at midnight, but the one class he was looking forward to was Potions. Potions was the only class they had on Friday but spanned the entire morning; while in the afternoon they had study hall. He had read his potion's text twice, (the second time on Draco's suggestion), but that really wasn't why he was interested, potions sounded too much like cooking to Harry to be interesting; no, Harry wanted to see his Head of House again. Since the health check at the beginning of the week Professor Snape had been absent from the House, and now Harry would finally be able to see the Professor again, and maybe thank him at the end of class. No one had ever tried to help Harry before, especially against his Uncles' wishes, and that had put the Slytherin Head of House atop Harry's adult to trust list. There was only one problem; the Gryffindors shared the same class.

Friday morning Harry sat between Theodore and Draco, vibrating in his seat with eagerness, and doing his utmost to ignore the Gryffindors on the other half of the room; all except Hermione Granger who was currently sitting behind Theodore engrossed in deep discussion over some theory in their year one charms book. At his feet sat the box from the Menagerie with the snake eggs. After that first morning Harry had asked Professor Flitwick to put a more permanent warming charm on the box so he could carry it around with him. Flitwick had been curious about what needed a warming charm, and Harry had lied, saying that the eggs inside were Owl eggs that needed to keep warm so they would hatch. The professor had been glad to help and so now the eggs traveled with Harry everywhere.

Harry jumped in his seat as the door crashed open and their professor swept into the room cutting off his train of thought. Snape's robes billowed and snapped behind him as he strode to his desk. His expression was such that no student spoke as the professor removed a scroll from the sleeve of his robes and began reading names in a clipped tone. Snape paused before he read Harry's name, and Harry could just see the remark on the tip of his professor's tongue, but all that escaped was Harry's name. He replied quickly after which Professor Snape finished calling names before looking out over the class.

"_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – _his voice was so intense that they were all afraid to break the spell this dark man wove around the room. _"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"_(HPSS, P. 136-137).

Harry held his breath in the silence that followed, spell bound by his professor. He cast a quick look around, many of the Gryffindors looked bored, but Draco was gazing with an air of hero-worship at his godfather. There was a soft giggle and everyone's gaze snapped from Snape's face to the back of the room where a shock of red hair was trying to disappear into the floor.

"Ah… Weasley." Draco snickered next to him as Professor Snape strolled down the aisle, his movements like that of a confident predator. "Since you appear to have time for other pursuits in my class you must already know the material." Snape flicked a finger at the note currently crumpled in the boy's hand and watched satisfied as it crumbled to ash in the redhead's palm. "So tell me, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Ron slowly turned the same color as his hair but shook his head as he gazed defiantly at Snape.

"Hmmm… curious that you don't know that answer, maybe an easier question would help you out. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape's voice was cold and cutting, sneering purposefully at the red-head. Ron shook his head as he answered,

"I don't know."

"Really? Astonishing, you should study more if you are going to act as if you know everything Mister Weasley; it is very unfortunate to get caught off guard." Snape's soft statement set the Slytherin's to laughing. "Let's see if there are any student's here worth the brains in between their ears. Potter," Snape's voice snapped out and Harry froze in a flash of terror, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry sat staring blankly at his Head of House for a few seconds, this brain failing to remember anything that he had read in the past week. Harry could feel Hermione leaning up in her seat as she tried to get the Professors attention, but Snape just continued to stare at Harry with his dark fathomless eyes.

"Ummm…." Harry stalled for a few seconds casting his mind over then reading, and then furrowed his brow as he realized he couldn't give a proper answer; there was no difference between the two plants. "They are the same plant sir."

Snape's eyebrows lifted as he gazed down on the dark haired boy.

"Indeed Mister Potter you are correct, five points to Slytherin for being prepared for class." He turned and addressed the rest of the classroom as a whole. _"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant that also goes by the name aconite. As for the questions Mister Weasley failed to answer… asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that can be found in the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons"_ (HPSS P. 138). Snape stopped his speech as he looked over his pupils and then raised an eyebrow. "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

Everyone scrambled for quill and parchment as the lecture commenced, introducing them to the world of potions. The lecture was replaced quickly by a practical lab, as Snape set the students to creating a simple potion to cure boils. They were grouped in two to help prevent disasters, but that only worked so well. While Draco was a great help, showing Harry how precision in the cutting and measuring made a difference in the potion, some were not so lucky. Near the end of class a noxious green smoke began to fill the room, Professor Snape sweeping to the back of the class to rescue the students there. Neville had somehow managed the melt the Irish boy's cauldron into a twisted mass, and Snape's face reflected his fury as he berated the chubby brown haired boy. Harry could understand the man's anger, an accident in this class room could be life threatening, but he didn't think that Longbottom was going to respond so well to threats, but he kept his mouth shut and turned back to his work.

Potions eventually ended, the Gryffindors and Slytherins flying out of the class toward lunch. Harry slowly packed his potions equipment and waved Draco on when he realized he was waiting for Harry to come with him. Draco frowned but moved out into the hallway when Harry kept motioning him on. The boy stood quietly in front of his professor's desk quietly waiting to be recognized. Professor Snape eventually looked up as the boy began to fidget and raised one slim black brow.

"I just wanted t-to say thank you." Harry fidgeted in place, his eyes downcast.

"For what?" Snape questioned. Harry started flicking his eyes up to lock with the potions master.

"Well, for standing up to my Uncle for me. No one's ever done… well anything like that before for me." Harry's cheeks burned a soft red. Snape considered brushing aside the boy's thanks; he would have done the same for any of his Slytherins. But this boy was looking at him with such trust, as if he was the only person in the world that could help him, and Snape just couldn't find it in himself to destroy that trust no matter how much pleasure it would give him.

"You're welcome Mister Potter." His voice whispered across the room to Harry's ears, dark and furred, "Now why don't you hurry along to lunch? I'm sure there is someone waiting to accompany you in the hall." Harry nodded and smiled, darting out into the hall, grinning as he met up with Draco.

"All done?" The blonde questioned as he followed his friend.

"Yup!" Harry replied, grinning at his friend and racing ahead.

"Hey!" Draco cried, sprinting after to keep up. The two boys laughed, dashing down the corridors toward lunch, their laughter echoing off the walls.

A little over an hour later Harry and Draco finished their lunch and the year group began to leave the table. First years had Friday afternoon off, though going to the library for 'study hall' was strongly encouraged, and they were going to make the most of it. Harry had received a letter from Hagrid that morning and he had agreed to come see him after lunch, so as they passed the doors to the grounds, Harry went to the entrance. Draco stopped when he realized that Harry was no longer with the group. "Where are you going Harry?" Draco questioned as he saw his friend opening the door.

"To Hagrid's," Harry responded, "I told you I got a letter from him this morning."

"I thought we went over this Harry, I don't want to go see that… creature." Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco's statement, but responded politely.

"Yes, I know you don't want to see him, so you can stay here while I go visit my friend."

Draco wrapped his hand about Harry's wrist, "I don't want you going to see that brute either." He commanded while pulling Harry away from the doors and toward the dungeon. Harry glared at the back of that blonde head and dug in his heels.

"I am going to see my friend Draco, whether you come with me or not." Harry yanked back on the grip on his hand and headed toward the doors.

"Harry wait!" Theo called, breaking away from the group, "I'll come with you." The lanky dark haired boy accompanied the smaller boy out the doors and toward the game-keepers hut. Draco scowled at the backs of the receding boys and then turned and flounced off down the stairs, Pansy and Blaise at his side.

"I don't need him anyway."

Hagrid's was… an experience to say the least. Theodore and Harry were greeted at the door by the deep bass barking of a large dog. As they were let in they were introduced to Fang and Hagrid warmly greeted Harry, though he was a little colder to Theo. They were treated to Hagrid's form of cooking (rock cakes, which lived up to their name), and talked about such things as the animals in the Forbidden Forest. While there Harry spotted a news article on Hagrid's table, claiming a break in had taken place at Gringotts. The culprits had broken into a vault, but one that luckily had been emptied before the criminals could get there. Harry looked up at Hagrid and asked about the vault; Hagrid had firmly told him to mind his own business, and Theo had laughed at his friend's curiosity.

As they talked about Hagrid's favorite subject, dangerous creatures, Harry pulled out his egg carrier and placed it on the table. He pulled on the flaps and lowered the edges until the eggs rested in clear view in their little pile of heated sand.

"I got these from a dealer in Diagon Alley, he said they should hatch around this time, but it's been a week past the date he specified and I had some trouble keeping them warm about the time I got here, I was wondering if you could tell me if they were alright." Harry pushed the flat carrier across the table and toward Hagrid; the giant of a man carefully stroked the shells of the eggs, carefully tapping them to gauge something that Harry didn't really understand.

"Hmmmm… you wouldn't 'appen to know what these eggs will hatch?" Hagrid queried pulling his eyes away from the eggs and looking up at the green eyed boy, Harry shook his head.

"He told me that they were snake eggs, showed me what they looked like when they got older, but they didn't look like any snake I had seen before. That doesn't mean anything though; there are loads of magical creatures that I've never seen, so really they could be something completely different from what I was told." Harry grimaced as he realized how naïve he had been when purchasing the eggs.

"Well, without knowing exactly what you have here, there's no real way to tell if anything is wrong. If they are snake eggs, then they feel like they should be ready to hatch at any point, and there is something in those eggs, but that's all I can tell ya Harry." Hagrid shrugged his great shoulders in apology. Harry nodded in understanding and started putting the box back together. As he did so Theo tried to talk to Hagrid about the effects of creature parts in rituals and spells, but the grounds keeper had no interest in the topic and Theo grew bored trying to make him participate.

"I think it's time to go Theo, it's really close to dinner." Harry gathered his eggs and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Theo joined him and they said their good-byes to Hagrid before heading across the grounds and back towards the school. As they walked they talked about unimportant things and Harry's mind wandered, he was very proud of himself for not thinking about Draco the entire time they had been at Hagrid's, but he did wonder what he was going to do about him. Draco might be a complete prick but he was his best friend. Harry sighed as they entered the Great Hall for dinner, Theo and Harry headed for the Slytherin table where Draco, Pansy, and Blaise sat. The two boys stared at their three seated year mates in silence, Draco staring back at Harry, his eyes angry. Harry huffed before moving to sit further down the table, Theo joining him.

As the food appeared on the plates Harry and Theo resumed their conversation, Theo telling Harry all about his family and life before Hogwarts. Harry listened in rapt silence absorbing all of the information and at the same time reveling in having another friend. Draco glowered from the other side of the table hating the fact that Harry was enjoying spending time with another person, especially when they were fighting.

Harry was chattering on to Theodore and Draco was doing his best to melt Harry's head from his shoulders when the entire Great Hall was interrupted in their dinner by a loud *crack!* Harry jerked in his seat and looked wildly around before understanding bloomed, the sound had come from near him, from the little carrier on the floor next to his feet. He snatched the carrier off the floor and shoved his plate out of the way, opening the flaps to expose the eggs to the curious eyes around him. The source of the noise was discovered when a large crack in one of the eggs was revealed to watchful eyes. Harry looked up in excitement his gaze connecting with Draco's across the table, forgetting the petty argument that they were currently involved in. Draco moved up the table so that he was sitting directly across from Harry and they both turned their gaze to the sand pile on the table.

The eggs in the middle of the sand nest where rocking steadily; the one colored a solid maroon had a crack running the length of the egg, the source of the sound that had attracted everyone's attention. The students gathered at the table watched, fascinated, as the eggs rocked on the table, lines running like webs over the eggs. With each line cracking noises filled the air and where lines met pieces of egg shell flaked to the sand. With one last burst of sound the two eggs shattered, one seconds after the other, and on the sand two glistening bodies writhed. The snakes were perfect miniatures of the creatures Harry had seen in Nirehtyls shop, they were the same color as their eggs, except for the tip of their tails, which were pure black. When their bellies were exposed they could see that the snakes were shaded a lighter color there.

Harry and Draco watched entranced as the new borne snakes wiggled on the hot sand seeking something. Harry reached down a hand and immediately the silver twined around his fingers, tongue flicking out to taste his scent. Harry looked up, joy in his eyes, and found that Draco had copied his motions, the slightly bigger blood red snake was now twining around his wrist and Draco was enthralled. He looked up at Harry amazement in his eyes.

"Wow." Draco whispered.

"I know what you mean." Harry's voice held just as much awe as his friends, attention focused on the creatures now in their care, oblivious to the commotion around them. The boys smiled at each other, happy to just watch their new pet's wind around their hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Parseltongue

**Chapter 7: Parseltongue**

Harry wasn't prepared for the reaction that his new pets garnered from the rest of the school. The Slytherins were ecstatic many of them leaning in to get a better look at the newly hatched snakes twining around Harry and Draco. The rest of the school had an entirely different reaction. It was only now as Harry sat in the safety of his dorm room that he could really get a grasp on everything that had happened at dinner and after.

The great hall had exploded in a multitude of reactions to the presence of the snakes. The other Slytherins had formed a solid wall around the two boys, while the rest of the students stampeded toward the door. Harry had sat completely dumbfounded as screams built around him from the other students. He hissed reassuringly at the baby creatures as they reacted badly to the rise in sound and the waves of fear rolling off of his classmates. The snakes burrowed under his and Draco's robes, crying out in fear themselves.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Harry leaned over and shouted into Draco's ear.

"Snakes are feared in wizarding world" Draco paused, "Well, at least in Britain." He amended, "It has to do with the Dark Lord."

"I can get being afraid, but this is panic!" Harry looked around in wonder. He wasn't the only one; while those born in the wizarding world were funneling out of the hall, the muggle born were sitting and looking bemused at their classmate's reaction. Some muggles were afraid of snakes, but mostly people tolerated them.

"The result of the last war," One of the older students leaned close to Harry, wand peeking out from under her sleeve. "Unmitigated panic at anything that might mean the Dark Lord is returning."

"They think I'm going to become the Dark Lord?" Harry stared in disbelief as the bottleneck finally cleared and most of the students managed to flee the hall. Dessert hadn't even been served yet.

"Probably most of them." Theo commented, scanning the hall with watchful eyes.

"That is just crazy!" Harry exclaimed as he stroked his hands up the body of the snake hidden beneath his robe, he could see Draco doing the same.

"What is the meaning of this?" A sharp voice cut through the babble of voices still echoing through the great hall. McGonagall's grey haired form swept through the crowd of Slytherins eyes sweeping over the group as if looking for an infraction.

"Now, now my dear head mistress; I'm sure this is nothing that can't be easily explained." Dumbledore walked in behind her, his star spangled robes twinkled in the candle light. His eyes sparkled to match, hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe to present the most jovial image possible. Harry wasn't fooled; if nothing else Dumbledore's wand might be tucked up his sleeve and in easy reach. "What has happened here my dear boy?"

Harry looked behind the Headmaster at his head of house whom had glided into place at Dumbledore's shoulder. He nodded his head once in encouragement and then waited patiently with the rest of the audience for Harry's answer.

"My pets hatched Professor." Harry stated motioning to the box with his free hand, "and when everyone saw what my pets were they just freaked out and ran." Harry watched as the adult's eyes drifted over the sand covered box and took note of the speckled shells shattered on the sand.

"And what kind of pets were these Harry?" McGonagall questioned her voice soft and calm.

"A pair of baby snakes Professor."

"And just where are these snakes now Harry?" Dumbledore asked scanning for the apparently absent creatures. Harry reached up and pressed his sleeve gently down around his upper arm until the outline of the coiled serpent was defined against the cloth.

"Right here. I think they both got a little scared by all of the commotion." Harry looked over at Draco who was copying Harry's movements, showing off the other snake tucked under his sleeve. "I think I might be able to coax them out with the promise of food if you want?" Harry looked at the faces staring at him, luckily only a few were pinched with worry; it seemed that most of his classmates were excited by the prospect of seeing the animals again.

"Yes Harry, that would be most helpful." Dumbledore replied hands shifting in his sleeves.

Harry eyed the crowd before bending over his arm and lifting the edge of the sleeve. He didn't want to force the serpent out of its hiding place as that just might scare it more, and Harry wanted the little creatures trust, but he might be able to talk it out.

"_Come on out little one, no need to be afraid anymore."_ There was a collective indrawn breath as Harry spoke to the hidden snake, but Harry paid it no mind. _"I promise no one out here is going to hurt you."_ He felt the form wrapped around his bicep shift and a quite hiss that conveyed worry and fear shivered on the air, but no actual words were forth coming. Harry reached up and stroked the snake through the fabric of his robe before trying again. _"There are still other people here but they won't be loud or try to hurt you…"_ Harry glanced at the platters on the table before spying one full of strips of chicken, _"and there is food here for you."_ Harry received a flash of hunger from the serpent and felt the snake's interest peak. "_Yes, there is food."_ The snake began to slither down his arm and Harry shivered a little at the feel; across from him Draco let out a small laugh and then flushed when everyone stared at him.

"Sorry, it tickles." Draco said and Harry stared as the red snake on Draco's arm poked its head out of his sleeve just a few seconds before a small triangular silver head poked out from underneath his own cuff. The red snake on Draco's hand lifted its head and hissed, _"Food?"_ Harry floundered for a moment at hearing words from them so soon; all the snakes he had met before had felt older than these two.

"_Yes here."_ Harry reached out and placed a few pieces of the chicken on Draco's plate before adding some to his own. He tore the strips into small pieces and then presented one to the silver snake. It sniffed at it for a moment before opening its mouth to reveal a full set of small sharp teeth that ripped off a small hunk of chicken and then swallowed it whole. Across the table the red snake was imitating its companion but with smaller almost dainty bites. Harry kept up a steady supply of food but looked up at the Professors as he lured the snake completely out in the open.

Dumbledore and the other teachers gathered around had leaned in to see the small snakes but where now in quite conference at the back of the group. And though his full attention was on the conversation Harry noticed that Dumbledore had placed himself so that he could see both Draco and Harry without having to spare much of his attention. Harry shrugged to himself and turned back to the snakes and his friends, the Professors would talk to them when they were ready. Theo, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and the other gathered close and watched as the two baby hatchlings gorged themselves on chicken, beef, and surprisingly enough some pieces of greenery that Harry didn't recognize. By the time they were finished and curled up asleep on Harry and Draco's wrists their bellies had expanded to twice their original size.

"You will be happy to know Harry that you will be allowed to keep your pets." Dumbledore stated grandly. "There were some who were against it, but as it has been pointed out to us the school charter allows for exceptions in the pet rule when the student has certain… affinity for the animal in their keeping. And as you can clearly speak parseltongue, you fall under this category."

"Parseltongue?" Harry looked at the faces around him, "I'm not speaking English?"

"No Harry you're not." Dumbledore replied calmly while others looked away as if embarrassed. "You should have your friends explain it to you while you finish dinner." He smiled around the table as if he was thrilled with all the students there. "But we also have a problem here my boy." Harry grit his teeth slightly at the name, no matter how differently it was said he still did not like being called boy. "We don't know if your snakes are poisonous or not and we need to make sure that they don't have a chance to harm any of the students here. They are going to have to either stay with you at all times or be caged when they're not with you until we can discover if they are harmful or not." Here he paused and looked over the snakes sleepily hissing in their dreams. "I take it you didn't bring any sort of habitat for them to live in with you?" When Harry shook his head sheepishly Dumbledore nodded as if this was a something he knew already. "Meet me in my office tomorrow after lunch and we'll have a Professor escort you down to Hogsmede so that you can pick up anything that you need."

"Can Draco come too? It looks like the other snake likes him and I'd feel more comfortable if he were along." Harry put on his most innocent and vulnerable face and hoped that the Headmaster wouldn't see through it.

"Yes I don't see why that would be a problem, he is more than welcome to come along." Dumbledore stated after a slight pause. "But until we can find out if these snakes are safe I'm going to have to put a proximity ward on them. They are not allowed to get more than a few feet from you and if they try they won't be able to move past a certain point. When you get your supplies tomorrow I'll have the Professor that accompanies you place a more complex spell on you so that they can be either with you or within a certain distance of the tank. When we learn more about them we can see about taking the proximity wards off." Dumbledore stated and though Harry wanted to object he could see the reasons behind what the Headmaster had to do and agreed. Dumbledore beamed at them as if they had passed some unspoken test with flying colors before pulling out his wand and waving it over the snakes and then attaching the spell to Harry with a firm thrust of his wand in the dark haired boy's direction. "Now, please everyone should finish their dinner while I go calm the rest of the school down. Severus and Flitwick if you would be so kind as to stay until the students are finished." Both Professors nodded in agreement but Severus' dark eyes tracked the Headmasters movements as he left the hall. He then stared for a few minutes at Draco and Harry before sweeping back to the head table, settling with his cup of tea and giving it a tap with his wand to reheat the now cold cup.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the two Professors settle and he turned back to his food. Slowly the other students wandered back to their own tables, though one skinny girl with eyes wide behind her glasses stared at him for a few minutes before smiling brightly and wandering off to the Ravenclaw table; her wispy blonde hair floating around her. Harry stared after her before being pulled back into a conversation with the other Slytherins. Before no one out of Harry's grade level had deigned to talk to him (and Harry was pretty sure most of the ones in his grade level talked to him only because Draco was his friend), but now there were seventh year prefects nudging younger students out of the way so they could say a few words to him and gawk at the sleeping snakes.

It took them a while to get through dinner with all of the disturbances but eventually they made it through even the dessert course. Harry had taken a few large pieces of chicken and wrapped them in one of the cloth napkins so that there would be food for the snakes in the middle of the night if they woke before breakfast. It was only on the way back to the dorm room with Professor Snape stalking along behind them that Harry was able to ask about parseltongue.

"It's the snake language." Blaise commented from Draco's other side, sneering at Harry's lack of knowledge. "It's what you were speaking to your snakes at dinner."

"But that was just English." Harry exclaimed looking from Draco to Theo and back, "right?"

Draco and Theo shook their heads in unison, "No Harry, parseltongue sounds nothing like English. It's full of sibilant sounds; you hiss like a snake when you speak it."

"It just sounds like English to me, even when they speak back." Harry dragged a hand through his hair, it was hanging into his eyes now, and maybe he should get a haircut in Hogsmede. "But there are lots of things I don't know about in the wizarding world; surely lots of people can do it."

Now Professor Snape spoke from where he had been silently following them.

"No Mister Potter, parseltongue is one of the most rare and most feared talents in the British wizarding world. Only those wizards and witches who are direct descendants of Slytherin are supposed to be able to speak it and the last know wizard to have the ability in Britain was the Dark Lord."

"Well bollocks." Harry cursed tugging at his hair, "no wonder everyone thinks I'm going to become the next Dark Lord."

"Language!" Draco cried his eyes round and shocked. Harry laughed at his scandalized look bumping his shoulder into his friends.

"I think if anything calls for bad language its learning that most of the school now considers me to be evil incarnate." Harry stated.

"Nothing calls for that kind of language." Draco replied sniffing and lifting his pointed nose into the air. "We are above such things."

"Sure we are Draco." Harry said rolling his eyes at his friend as they entered the common room, Professor Snape sweeping off without a word to any of them.

And now after they had gone through their nightly rituals Harry laid in his bed with his dragon curled up next to him. They were facing each other, their wrists laying next to each other so the snakes could curl up together as well. Harry reached out and stroked his other hand down Draco's arm waiting until his eyes opened to look at him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"For what?" Draco asked his voice cloudy with sleep.

"For everything today, for agreeing to go with me tomorrow."

"I would never leave you alone if I could help it." Draco said tangling their fingers together. Harry smiled and closed his eyes burrowing into the warmth created by Draco and the bed around them.

Though they had eaten breakfast in the great hall with the rest of the students Draco and Harry had spent most of their time outside near the lake working on their reading for next week. Even though they were only through their first week they had reading for each class though luckily no actual assignments yet. The snakes had in fact woken during the night and they had blearily feed them the pieces of chicken before falling back to sleep. The two snakes sunned themselves on a nearby rock enjoying the heat of the dying summer day. They stayed there until lunch before heading back inside.

Now after feeding the snakes at lunch and finishing themselves they were heading for the Headmasters office in anticipation of their trip off school grounds. As they rounded a corner they could see the statue that marked the door to Dumbledore's office but they also noticed the group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors lounging at the opening of another hallway further down the corridor. Harry flinched but Draco tugged on his hand to encourage him to continue on toward the office.

As they passed the hallway a boy about their own age wearing a Ravenclaw tie stepped to block their way. Immediately others swarmed forward to complete a half circle and cut them off.

"Should have known the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't resist the evil of Slytherin house; snakes for a snake."

"Really, is that the best you can do?" Draco arched an eyebrow and shook his head as if disappointed in a pupil. "If you're going to insult someone at least think about it for a while so that you actually have something clever to say. Though that might take a few years for some of you, but don't feel pressured, just take your time." Harry had to smother a laugh as eyes in the group narrowed at the insult; he kept alert for any break in the cohesion of the group, bullies were something he was used to dealing with.

"You better watch your mouth Malfoy, as far as I can see there's only two of you and lots of us."

"Lots? What are you to incompetent to count now?" Draco sneered, "I count eight of you but even with those odds I believe we have the advantage."

"I think you're a little too confident you condescending twat." Weasley taunted from his side of the circle.

"Oh, a word over one syllable, did you look that one up Weasel?" Draco laughed flicking his eyes toward the red head at the rejoinder. The two boys started to close with them and Harry noticed his chance. He tightened his arm around Draco's and dragged him through the gap that had opened between the Ravenclaw and his closest companion. The move was fast enough and so unexpected that they were able to break through the line and get part way down the hall before their antagonists could think to object.

"That's not going to help you any!" One of them yelled though Harry couldn't care to look back at who had spoken. But he knew from the comment they were following. As they approached the statue of the gargoyle that Dumbledore's message had told them was the guardian of his office he noticed the stone eyes flick past them. The gargoyle shivered once and then hopped off the pedestal as it sank into the floor; in the space left open Dumbledore was walking calmly out of the alcove to greet them.

"Ah boys, there you are, right on time!" He motioned them into the alcove apparently taking no notice of the pack of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that had stopped further down the corridor. "I realized that I had forgotten to include the password for the gargoyle in my note and so came down to retrieve you. I hope you were not waiting long?"

"No Professor." They responded in unison ducking past his green robed form and onto a spiral staircase that rose on its own. They were ushered into his office and directed to seats in front of his enormous desk.

Harry was not afraid to admit that he was staring at the Headmaster's office. It was decorated unlike anything he had ever seen before. Silver instruments rested on a shelf along with a variety of books Harry couldn't see titles on. A large desk dominated most of the circular room and a stairway curved along the wall behind the desk to a balcony on the upper floor. The wall next to the staircase was covered in portraits of mostly older men, though a few women were sprinkled throughout, most of them were sleeping peacefully. As he watched though a ripple of awareness traveled through the frames and many began to awaken.

On a perch behind the desk rested the most beautiful bird Harry had ever seen. It seemed to notice his attention, removing its head from underneath a wing and catching his gaze. The bird cooed at him before lifting into the air to fly over and settle on his shoulder. Harry's breath caught in this throat as its warm weight settled next to his ear, claws very gently digging into the cloth over his shoulder. On his wrist the still unnamed silver snake hissed in pleasure and began to travel up his arm toward the source of the warmth. The bird began a soft trilling song as it sat on his shoulder and welcomed the attentions of the snake as it curled around Harry's neck to bask in the warmth.

"Wow." Draco breathed from next to Harry; he reached a tentative hand toward the bird, letting out a delighted sound as the glowing red bird allowed him to scratch at its chest. "I've never seen a phoenix up close before. He's yours I take it sir?" Draco turned his head toward the Headmaster but kept his hand on the bird, his fingers buried in the silky chest feathers. Harry reached his own hand up to scratch below Draco and the phoenix let out a trilling coo and settled in more firmly.

"Indeed his is Mister Malfoy, Fawkes has been with me for a very long time and I greatly enjoy his company. It seems as if he likes you both very much, I've seen him take to few people this easily." Dumbledore was beaming at both of them, but Harry couldn't really seem to make himself care about the Headmasters plans.

"Are we leaving for Hogsmede soon sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we're just waiting for your escort." Dumbledore eyed the door, "and if I'm not mistaken this will be him." The door swung in and in strode Professor Snape. Harry knew the Professor didn't like to spend more time than he had to with students and so was a little apprehensive about having him as a chaperone on this trip, but he didn't look more dour than usual and Draco was smiling broadly.

"Ah Severus, so good of you to join us." Dumbledore said with a jovial smile.

"My apologies Headmaster. I ran into a group of disruptive students outside your office and had to deal with them." Severus stood to one side of the room eyeing the group before him. He eyed the phoenix on Harry's shoulder who turned to scold him gently before lifting from Harry's shoulder and flying back to his perch. In Harry's hand was one loose feather, which he quickly stuffed in his pocket, he noticed Draco doing the same and smiled at him.

"Very good Severus. I imagine that everything is in order."

"Yes Headmaster. I talked to Draco's parents last night and they have given their permission for him to leave school grounds in my company. And from what I know of Mister Potter's… guardians, I see no need to bother them with his whereabouts." Severus never looked in his direction, but Harry breathed a sigh of relief, the Dursley's didn't need to know anything about his time here, and would have just gotten mad at contact from his school.

"You are his Head of House Severus; I leave that to your discretion."

"Thank you Headmaster." Severus dipped his head in acknowledgement and turned to his students. "If you are ready we shall leave for the town. It is only a few minutes' walk so we shall not be using other means of travel." He did not wait for them turning on his heal and leaving the door open behind him as he strode down the spiral staircase. Harry and Draco hurried to catch up with him after a quick glance at the head master who ushered them on. They caught a glimpse of Professor Snape's robe as it disappeared out of the alcove and down a hallway. They caught up with him before he managed to exit the schools main doors and then had to walk quickly to keep up with his ground eating strides. Harry was panting as the passed out of the gates of Hogwarts and down a tightly packed dirt road.

Harry had no clue where they were geographically. He knew that the train had headed north out of London, but that left a lot of places they could be. He didn't trust the time they had spent on the train either as he knew that had to be magical and so could go faster or slower or move in different directions than a conventional train. So even though he was out of breath Harry made sure to glance around himself, taking in whatever he could see. It didn't help him much, he knew they weren't anywhere near Surrey as the trees and plants were completely different, and there were no mountain ranges close to London that he knew off. But at least it was pretty to look at. Summer was still holding its grip on the area but there was a hint of fall in the air, a chill that grabbed at their cloaks.

"Come on Harry." Draco tugged at his cloak as Harry began to fell behind.

"Alright, alright." Harry stopped slowing down and matched his pace to Draco's looking for a glimpse of the town they were visiting.

"Have you been to Hogsmede before?" Harry gasped out.

"No." Draco wasn't even breathing heavily. "My parents always declared that Hogsmede was only for Hogwarts students and that we could find much higher quality materials in the other wizarding shopping areas." He leaned over toward Harry. "We're not supposed to go until we're third years, but I think I can convince Uncle Sev to allow us to make at least one quick stop at another store before we go back." There was a glint in his eye that Harry was beginning to recognize and fear.

At the pace Professor Snape set they managed to make the trek to Hogsmede in about fifteen minutes. Dark squat buildings rose out of the landscape leaning together against the encroaching forest. No smoke rose from the chimneys yet and windows were thrown wide open to catch any of the chill breeze that was wafting through the town. This village was nothing like Diagon Alley; it looked like any ramshackle town found along the minor roadways that Harry had seen on his one car trip with the Dursley's. It looked so much like a muggle town that Harry would not have recognized it for a wizarding community if he had wandered into it on his own. Even the signs for the shops could have been simulated with muggle technology.

The trio swept past numerous stores with names like Zonkos, the Hogs Head, the Three Broomsticks, and Honeydukes. It was only the hand Draco had on his sleeve that kept Harry from stopping and staring into the windows of some of the stores or running head long into other shoppers. When the passed the Hogs Head, a rather grimy looking tavern, Professor Snape turned right past the bar and lead them down an alley that wove back behind the other shops. At the far end of the alley a large two story stone building squatted. The sign over the door proclaimed it to be Eeylops Animal Emporium.

"Does the same man own this shop as the one in Diagon Alley?" Harry whispered to Draco as they entered the dark musty shop. Draco, ever eager to show off his knowledge launched into an explanation.

"Hogsmede has actually been around longer than Diagon Alley. Most of the wizarding communities developed separately and it was only in the last two hundred years that the communal wizarding areas like Diagon Alley have been built. This is where Eeylops was first founded and now the family has multiple shops run by different members of the family." Draco's voice washed over Harry as he looked around the shop. At first glance the founding store of the Eeylops chain looked much like the Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. It was dark and quite, the rustling of wings the main sound that broke the silence. Dozens of owls dozed on perches either in groups or alone and ranged in size from tiny fluff balls only as large as a mouse to majestic eagle owls who watched the group with glowing golden eyes. As his eyes adjusted though Harry began to see further into the store beyond the screen of owls that blocked the rest of the building from view.

The ground floor was divided into different environments with large isles diving each section from the others. Unlike the owls who were grouped together in one area Harry could tell that all of the other animals had been placed according to their habitat, not grouped by type. From what Harry could see at a glance each area sported many different type of animal, though no predators were present in these cages that Harry could see. From where he stood Harry noticed a desert area, a jungle area, and what he suspected was a water area; the water was contained by some force Harry couldn't see and formed a square wall of blue almost as tall as the ceiling. He walked up to the nearest display area and reached out a hand to touch the leaf of a small tree growing in the store. His hand stopped inches from the leaf and he yelped in pain, Harry had rapped his knuckles against a solid wall.

"Keeps the animals in and nosy patrons from stealing my merchandise when they think no one is looking." Harry jumped and spun in midair as a gravelly voice echoed from behind him. A wizened wizard stood not a foot from him dressed in slacks and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled over his elbows. His skin was taunt and brown with liberal scars marking his forearms, when Harry glanced at his hands he realized the man was also missing a few fingers.

"I wasn't trying to…" Harry trailed off, his eyes skittering around looking for either Draco or Severus, but both of them had vanished into different parts of the store.

"If you weren't trying to fondle my merchandise then what are you here for?" The wizard growled his attitude a direct contrast to how stately he looked.

"I need supplies for two of these." Harry answered hurriedly pulling down the collar of his robes to show off the silver snake curled around his neck like some living piece of jewelry. The older wizard's countenance immediately softened as he reached out one long spindly finger to stroke the scales under Harry's chin. Harry held absolutely still.

"Oh he is lovely." The wizard murmured as he withdrew his hand. "I don't have much call for pet snakes now a days. They've fallen out of favor over the last few centuries." His gaze was shrewd as he looked Harry over, either not noticing or caring about the scar visible on Harry's forehead.

"I've heard that before sir, but I don't understand why. I think their brilliant." Harry stroked the snake around his neck lovingly, enjoying the feeling of the soft dry scales against his fingers.

"Hmm, well we'll see." The man turned abruptly motioning at Harry to follow along behind him. "Accessories are this way." They turned back toward the owls walking behind them and past a desk Harry had not noticed before. In the area behind the desk a series of closely spaces isles was stocked with the accessories needed to care for a variety of pets. Perches, cages, food, bedding, treats, and toys of varying shapes and sizes sat in dutiful rows waiting to be bought. The wizard led him unerringly toward the back of the shop, further and further into the stacks of merchandise. They passed a set of stairs that had a sign labeled 'Second Floor' with an arrow pointing up the steps before finally stopping at a small area tucked into the back corner of the shop. A few dusty glass aquariums sat forlornly with fake rocks, plants, and heating lamps. Treat bags so old they had started to yellow or fall apart listed on their sides and threatened to fall off the shelves. "Not much left." The man grumbled, "But everything here is on clearance." Harry just stared for a moment eyeing the merchandise doubtfully.

"Ahh Master Eeylop, you have found young Mister Potter. Good." Professor Snape strode toward them Draco pulled along in his wake.

"Yes, Mister Potter here is my first snake owner in many years." Eeylop rubbed his fingers together eagerly.

"Well Mister Potter you should choose what you need so we can be on our way. I wish to return to the school before dinner." Snape folded his arms and glared down his crooked nose. Harry glanced back and forth between the items on the shelves and both of the older wizards.

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking over at Master Eeylop. "I saw that your other items were new and in good repair, but I can't buy this merchandise for my snakes. Could we buy some of your other merchandise for now and maybe order newer merchandise from you to pick up later?" Harry tangled his hands together in his nervousness, one hand picking at the cuff of his robes.

"Good answer Mister Potter." A grin split Eeylops face and with a wave of his hand the image before Harry's eyes changed. Though the display of items was still small everything was clean and in good condition. A range of cages, many no longer looking anything like muggle aquariums took up most of the space. Different types of landscapes sat in boxes on lower shelves, the different rocks and plants that belonged with each environment were grouped together.

"Okay, that is so much better." Harry exclaimed smiling and stepping forward eagerly. He reached out to touch the tanks and stroke his finger down one of the living miniaturized plants in his excitement. Draco joined him quickly and Harry moved over to include him in their decisions. They easily spent the next hour going over the types of cases and what to put into the cages to make them as nice for the snakes as possible. Harry included Master Eeylop in the discussion, turning to ask him what he thought the snakes' natural habitat might be and what they should use in the tanks. Soon all three were involved in a virulent debate and Snape had wandered off to look at Eeylops animal displays.

The cage the boys finally decided on was actually two cages that could be fused into one and then divided again when they needed to go their separate ways over the holidays. The sides were crafted from the same spells used on the animal displays in the store; they formed a solid almost completely invisible barrier that allowed wind and light to filter through, but anything larger than a molecule could not pass through the walls. A slight shimmer where the walls were and the polished lengths of wood defined the edges of the cage. A small window cut out of the lid could be lifted to put in food or reach in for the snakes without having to lift the entire lid.

Choosing the landscape for the cage was actually really fun. An environment was chosen for the cage and the temperature, bedding, amount of sun, and humidity was programed into the tank. They tried out multiple environments because even Master Eeylop could not identify what type of snake these were. They had not enjoyed the jungle theme complaining about it feeling too wet to Harry, who had laughed and changed the environment to a desert. Both snakes had basked in the sun, but after a few minutes claimed to become too hot. But when given a generic 'back yard' theme had asked for more heat and sand. Draco had huffed and called them both spoiled. Master Eeylop had enjoyed the challenge though, placing a small pond in the middle of the tank so they could drink or bath surrounded by a warm grass environment. On both edges of the tank a desert environment was placed so that the snakes could bask in the extra warm sun or rest near the pool in a slightly cooler area. The pool was perfectly centered in the tank so when the halves were split apart each snake would have an identical environment to live in.

Then Harry and Draco were presented with images of different rocks, trees, and plants that existed in the environments they had chosen. When they touched an image it was placed in the tank and by using their wands they were able to drag the item around the container until it was placed where they wanted; they was then fixed in place so it wouldn't shift.

Harry placed a few tall leafy plants that provided shaded areas for them to curl up in on his end of the tank. One long branch stretched from the pond into the top of the desert area; a few smaller flat topped rocks provided basking areas closer to the ground. Draco had almost mirrored Harry's side of the tank, though he had an area at the back that was so thick with brush his little red beauty could easily hide inside.

The snakes were released into the mock tank and Harry grinned as they hissed their pleasure at the arrangement. Harry's silver snake began to climb one of the tall leafy plants and it began to bend in half under his weight. Harry smothered a laugh at the hiss of surprise and rescued the baby from the falling plant. He traded out two of the plants for miniaturized trees and placed the silver scaled snake onto the trunk of one of the new additions. He (Harry had decided his was a boy as the voice sounded more male to him than Draco's maroon snake) immediately climbed into the canopy and draped himself over the branches.

"_Do you like it?"_ Harry asked of them both.

"_Oh yes."_ Draco's female replied, basking on a desert rock near her friend.

"_This feels really nice."_ Harry's silver snake agreed, scratching his scales against his branch.

"They like it." Harry beamed, turning to his companions. Draco's eyes had glazed over slightly and Professor Snape was staring at him, but Master Eeylop was grinning hugely.

"A parseltongue. The Boy-Who-Lived is a parseltongue."

"I assume that this will remain between us." Professor Snape stated voice calm and deadly.

"Oh yes of course!" Master Eeylop hopped in place in his excitement. "It's just very exciting that we will finally have a wizard who speaks parseltongue that cannot be painted as dark. I can't wait to see what effect he has on the magical creature community." There was a mischievous glint in the older man's eye as he gazed at Harry.

They left fairly quickly after that. Their tank was crafted from the model which blanked as soon as their product appeared on its own platform. Master Eeylop informed them that most snakes were solely carnivorous so plain meat and insects were a good place to start in figuring out what they were able to eat. Since they had eaten some vegetation without any bad effects that they should keep feeding them small amounts of different types of vegetation. The snakes seemed to know what they could eat and what they couldn't. Forcing food on them would be a bad idea, but if they gave them a large range of choices they could build a picture of what the snakes diet was, and maybe help narrow down what species of snake they were. So they bought a variety of insects and then collected the completed tank. Professor Snape shrunk the packages and handed them off to Harry and Draco.

As they were heading back towards Hogwarts they passed by Honeydukes. Draco stopped and called out to Professor Snape.

"Uncle Severus?" Snape stopped and turned toward his nephew, an eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Yes Draco?"

"Mother's birthday is in a few weeks and I won't get a chance to come back here again. I want to get Mother a set of her favorite chocolates, can we go into Honeydukes?" Even though Narcissa was a high borne witch she had developed a fondness for Honeydukes Flavor Change Truffles while at Hogwarts. And while she would never admit it, her family knew of her fondness for them and acquired them whenever they could. Severus stared hard at his nephew before nodding his head. Draco beamed at his godfather before turning and dashing toward the store. Draco clearly thought he had fooled his godfather, but Harry saw Professor Snape roll his eyes behind Draco's back and had to smother his smile at the family. Clearly the Professor cared for his nephew and would allow himself to be manipulated from time to time if it made Draco happy. Harry had to remember that trick for later.

Honeydukes was amazing, the chocolates and candies ranging from the magically mundane (ice mice) to the disgusting (cockroach clusters and blood pops?). They loaded up on anything that looked good and Draco grabbed a few boxes of the Flavor Change Truffles for his Mother and one for them to enjoy. They made their decisions quickly so that the Professor wouldn't get impatient with them and allowed him to shrink their packages when they were done. And then they were on their way back to Hogwarts, Harry absorbing everything he could about Hogsmede as he struggled to keep up with Professor Snape's long strides.

When they returned to school Professor Snape walked with them to their dorm room. The other boys fled under his penetrating gaze, but Draco and Harry felt more protected than fearful. He watched as the two boys cleared the tops of their dressers and began unloading the packages from their pockets. The two snakes watched intently from their places wrapped around Harry and Draco's necks as the dressers were pushed together and the shrunken tank was placed in the center. They stepped back from between the beds and placed the rest of their packages on Draco's bed.

Professor Snape joined the edges of the two dressers together and then expanded them so that a large platform was available. He then unshrunk the tank and the packages on Draco's bed. His eyes did not miss the fact that Harry's bed looked unslept in, but he decided to leave that issue for later. Harry was having a positive effect on his godson and he didn't want to disturb that balance so soon. The tank fit nicely on the dressers, a small amount of space left where the boys could place the store bought food and return some of the items they had removed to make room for the tank.

"Thanks Professor!" Harry said eyes alight at the demonstration of magic.

"Of course, now stand still. Finite Incantatem." Harry shivered as he felt the ward on him dissolve and then watched as with a few flicks of his wand and quiet words the Professor tied a proximity ward from the snakes to the tank and then to both Harry and Draco. This one had a larger radius worked into the spell but the magic felt less intrusive as it settled into Harry's skin. He caught Draco's shiver from the corner of his eye as the magic settled into him as well. The Professor stared for a few moments before nodding curtly and sweeping from the room. Harry glanced at his friend and Draco just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's Uncle Severus."

Harry laughed turning toward their bed his eyes gleaming at the bounty on the covers. He pulled his phoenix feather out of his robe pocket and placed it on his dresser, brushing his fingers over the soft down. He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he turned to rifled through the packages on the bed, taking out the snake food to place on the dresser.

"Your hair is getting longer." Draco said reaching out to ruffle the long strands hanging over his eyes.

"Yeah, I dunno why, it's never gotten longer than what it was when I came to school. I meant to ask about getting it cut but…" Harry shrugged and pulled his silver snake from around his neck and placed him in the cage. Draco stroked his maroon snake letting her play over his fingers for a few minutes before placing her inside as well.

"Must be the higher quality of the food." Draco declared as he placed one of the frozen insect packages in the cage and activated it. They watched as the outer paper burned away, unfreezing the crickets inside who began to chirp and jump around. The snakes zeroed in on the sounds and they were soon stalking the creatures around the cage.

"Higher quality and quantity." Harry cast a quick tempus, one of the introductory spells they were taught as electronics such as wrist watches tended to short out among so much magic. The clocks in the dorms had long since been destroyed beyond repair, so the simple charm was taught to all first years in their first lesson, no matter the class. "It's almost time for dinner." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend; it was like Harry had an expandable wizarding space in his stomach.

"Yeah okay, come on." Draco turned away from the tank and took Harry's hand. Harry grinned and followed along in the wake of his friend.


End file.
